The Red String of Fate Childhood
by EremikaHaven
Summary: OFFICIAL REBOOT TO THE RED STRING OF FATE, PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE INSIDE TO FULLY UNDERSTAND! At 9 years old, Eren Jaeger meets a young girl named Mikasa Ackerman. The two become fast friends, but after Mikasa's parents are murdered, Eren must be there to help Mikasa recover mentally and emotionally, as the two grow from kids to Junior high age. Please read and review, no flames
1. Beginning

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! Okay so I know you all love my Red String of Fate Fanfic. But as I reread it, I realized...there's so much room for improvement. So many arcs were rushed, or not written well. SO, I am going to write an official REBOOT for it. The reboot will be split into five long fanfics. They will go in this order: Red String of Fate Junior High, Red String High School, Red String University, Red String Family, and Red String New Generation. I will be updating this one and High school back to back. I will keep the old version up, but this is something I really want to do.**

 _Prologue_

Eren Jaeger never really thought much of his life. At only 9 years old, he just knew the simple things in life. Video games, snacks, his family and his friends.

Like other children his age, he hated school and didn't have a care in the world. He lived with his parents, Grisha and Carla Jaeger, in a quiet suburban neighborhood.

The neighborhood was close to a play ground, and was close enough to the school even to walk there. The streets were filled with gorgeous Sakura trees.

But today was a different day. Eren's parents had told him they were going to meet their new neighbors at the play ground.

"Why do we have to meet them?", Eren asked, whining a bit. He didn't want to be pulled away from his new video game he just got yesterday.

"Because, your father knows Mr. Ackerman and they just moved here from another country. They need someone to talk to and know", Carla replied.

Eren frowned. What did that even have to do with him?

"Besides Eren, you need more friends", Grisha added. They exited the house, and began walking down the street. It was late winter, but the weather was perfect.

There was a cool breeze, but it was overall warm outside. They were getting a very early Spring.

"I got friends", Eren muttered. "A friend. You need more friends than Armin. The Ackermans have a little girl around your age. She doesn't speak English too well yet, but she could use some friends", Grisha explained.

Eren continued to sulk, as they walked down the road. The park came into sight.

The park had a small pond with ducks, and benches. The play ground had a slide, swings, and a seesaw.

As they got closer, Eren saw a family indeed waiting by the pond. He blinked, seeing the little girl. She was kneeling in front of the pond, curiously, watching the ducks.

She was especially focused on a mother duck, teaching her chicks to swim. The girl had somewhat long black hair, and deep bluish black eyes.

She also had skin as white as the snow. She wore a pink jacket over her shoulders, in a simple, long white summer dress.

Her mother, who looked a lot like her, was sitting on the bench. Her father, who had dark blonde hair, waved over at the Jaegers.

"Grisha, over here!", he called. "Sorry, did we keep you waiting Herrick?", Grisha asked, as the two shook hands.

"Not at all", Herrick assured him. "You must be Carla", Herrick said. "Its great to finally meet you", Carla smiled.

"This is my wife, Akane", Herrick introduced as Akane stood up, coming over. "Pleased to meet you both", she said kindly.

"It's so great to finally meet you", Grisha shook her hand. The sets of parents exchanged glances then. While it was true they wanted to meet, and Grisha and Herrick knew each other, they all had a bigger reason for meeting.

The Jaegers were concerned with their son's lack of social life, while the Ackermans knew their daughter was very shy, and needed a friend in this new home.

It was a win win situation, but the parents were worried if the two would even get along.

Grisha coughed. "Eren, this is Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman", he introduced. "Hello", Eren simply said, looking bored.

"It's nice to meet you, Eren", Herrick smiled. "Mikasa!", Akane called then, looking over her shoulder. Mikasa looked up from the pond.

She stood up, and came over. Seeing the strangers, Mikasa suddenly squeaked and hid behind her mother. Eren blinked, looking at her.

She was so shy...even cute.

Mikasa's mother spoke to her in Japanese, in a gentle tone, telling her to be polite and introduce herself.

Mikasa bit her lip nervously, but she nodded and very slowly stepped out from behind her mother.

"H-Hello...my name is Mikasa", she said in a small voice. Her accent was still quite strong. Eren could see she was extremely shy.

He smiled then. "Konichiwa, watashi wa Eren-san", he spoke clear Japanese. Mikasa's eyes widened a bit, surprised.

"Your son speaks Japanese?", asked Herrick, impressed. "Yes, we made him take some foreign language classes...I told you they'd pay off Eren", Carla said.

"Okay you were right...", Eren grumbled. "Isn't that lucky, Mikasa?", Akane smiled.

Mikasa looked at Eren. "E-Eren...", she said his name, still speaking with a strong Japanese accent.

"Mikasa...that's a pretty name", Eren said, he said this in Japanese. Color reached Mikasa's cheeks.

"Come on, I'll show you the play ground", Eren took her small hand, causing the little girl to blush only more.

The children went to the swings, while the parents watched.

As they children spoke in Japanese to each other, Eren gently pushed Mikasa on the swing. "So when did your family move here?", he asked.

"Two weeks ago", Mikasa replied, her voice still quiet.

"How do you like it?", asked Eren. "It's pretty...", Mikasa admitted softly. "Hey, maybe if you want, you can meet my friend Armin", Eren offered.

"Armin?", asked Mikasa. "He's my best friend, I think you two might get along", Eren told her.

The Jaegers and Ackermans watched their kids. "So far so good...", Carla stated.

"I really hope they get along, Mikasa really needs a friend", Akane said anxiously.

Despite it being a very simple meeting, Eren and Mikasa would have never guessed this meeting..was the start of a very long relationship.

 _End Prologue_

Armin Arlet felt his back hit the concrete wall roughly, as he grimaced painfully. It was another day for him, being bullied by the older kids.

"Are you sure you're even a dude, Arlet? You look more like a girl to me!", one of the bullies said meanly. Armin glared, refusing to fight back, as he looked away.

"Creepy kid, he doesn't even defend himself!", another laughed. "Because there's no point...you guys are simply not worth my time", Armin growled.

"You little bastard...", the bully went to hit Armin.

"HEY!", a voice yelled. The kids watched, to see Eren Jaeger sprinting towards them. "Oh look its Jaeger", they all grinned, ready for a fight.

Suddenly, the group froze in fear. Running alongside Eren, was Mikasa. She had a glare on her face as well.

"Oh shit! Mikasa's with him!", the bullies suddenly staggered back, and ran off, booking it down the street.

"Yea you better run!", Eren yelled, as he and Mikasa ran up to Armin. "Armin, daijobuesu?", Mikasa asked if he was alright in Japanese.

She was slowly learning English thanks to Eren, but she still spoke her native language at times. To the point even Armin was beginning to learn Japanese just from being around Mikasa.

"Yeah, thanks you two", Armin answered, as he took Eren's hand, getting to his feet. It had been only a week since Eren and Mikasa met.

The two became close friends, and were also close with Armin. They had become quite the trio.

Armin was often bullied for being weak, so Eren and Mikasa defended him. Eren and Armin learned despite how small she looked, Mikasa was strong. She always managed to give the bullies black eyes, bloody noses, and even threw one once.

The trio went to the library after the fact. "I wish I was stronger...", Armin sighed. He was sitting with Eren and Mikasa in the kids room of the library.

There were children books, and even a colorful mat on the floor where little kids were playing with building blocks, plushies, and building logs.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin sat at a table away from the commotion of the toddlers, as Eren was teaching Mikasa more English from a book.

"Don't worry about it Armin", Eren assured his friend, as he showed Mikasa the words in the book. Mikasa focused.

He was teaching her simple words at first, but Mikasa was extremely smart. So she was learning fast.

"I'll be right back you guys, you want anything to drink?", Armin asked. The library had a whole cafe section, where they sold hot chocolate, lemonade, iced tea, coffee, and juice.

"Sure, I'll take a lemonade", Eren replied. "Jusu...oh, I mean Juice", Mikasa said, still getting used to English.

Armin nodded, as he went to get them the drinks.

"Let's see...how about we try this. Scar told Simba to run, and never return, can you read that aloud?", Eren asked.

They were using some Disney books for practice. Mikasa especially loved Lady and the Tramp, and The little Mermaid.

Mikasa looked at the words closely on the picture book. "Scar told Sim..Simba to run, and never re..return", she read. Her accent was getting more understandable.

"Great job, Mikasa!", Eren praised her, smiling. Mikasa blushed a bit, smiling back.

When Armin returned, he saw the two interacting. "And can you tell me what animals chased Simba into the desert?", Eren asked her.

"Hye..hyenas", Mikasa replied, blushing. "Awesome! You're learning so fast!", Eren grinned, as he turned the page.

Armin smiled. He could see how much the two got along.

He came over with their drinks. He handed Mikasa the orange juice box with a straw, and gave Eren the paper cup with a lid and hot chocolate in it.

He got himself a paper cup of lemonade. "Thanks Armin", Eren said. "Thank you, Armin", Mikasa added.

"It's no problem. You're really learning, Mikasa", Armin said, impressed. Mikasa blushed, looking down shyly a bit.

"It's...only because Eren's a great teacher", she said sheepishly.

"Trust me, its you Mikasa. It took me two months to learn only a little Japanese. It's only taken you a week to learn just as much English", Eren told her, smiling.

About two more weeks went by, and it was even warmer outside. It was also Valentines day. Mikasa got up early to head to school.

Her bedroom had a twin sized bed with pink sheets and a pink quilt, a computer desk with a laptop, a dresser, a closet, and a whole shelf full of stuffed animals.

There were plush cats, a plush wolf, a plush white Bengal tiger, and even some teddy bears and anime themed plushies.

She also had a calender hanging above her bed, and a cat shaped alarm clock on her nightstand with a lamp. She also had some Disney and anime merchandise.

Such as a doll from the anime Cardcaptor Sakura, and a plush Lady from Lady and the Tramp, along with a poster of a famous Japanese singer named Yui Ishikawa.

She brushed her black hair, and hurried over to her desk.

There was a photo on her desk in a frame of herself, Eren and Armin. Mikasa blushed a bit, as she then picked up the wrapped present next to the photo.

The present had pink wrapped, with red ribbon tied at the top. There was a tag taped to it, saying "To Eren, Love Mikasa"

It was Valentines day, and Mikasa planned on giving this to Eren. She blushed even more, holding it close to her heart.

"Eren...", she mused. It was no joke she had a huge crush on Eren at this point. And truth be told, Eren had a crush on her as well.

"Mikasa! Sweetie, breakfast is ready!", her mom called from downstairs. "Coming, mommy!", Mikasa replied. She spoke English much clearer now.

She got into her school uniform, put the gift in her bag, and hurried downstairs.

She entered the kitchen, to see her mom was setting the table, as the smell of eggs and bacon filled the room.

"Good morning", Mikasa greeted. "Good morning, Mikasa", Akane smiled. "How'd you sleep, princess?", Herrick asked, sitting at the table.

"Good, dad", Mikasa replied as she sat at the table, and began eating. Akane smiled then, seeing the gift in her daughter's bag.

"Are you giving that to Eren for Valentines?", she asked. Mikasa instantly turned red. "Mommy...please...", she cried, embarrassed.

"Eren? The Jaeger boy?", Herrick raised his eyebrow, protective of his daughter. "Yes, daddy", Mikasa answered.

The family began to eat, and Mikasa blinked, looking up at the small TV that was in the kitchen. It was on the news channel.

"...So far police have not been able to catch the suspects involved in the crime...", the news reporter stated, before cutting to commercial.

"Looks like they're still on the loose...", Akane said, worriedly. "That's towns away, dear. Don't worry", Herrick assured his wife.

"What's towns away?", asked Mikasa. "Nothing honey", Akane quickly changed the channel to a kids station.

Many adults in the neighborhood knew some gang members were on the loose, only about 100 miles away. There have been 3 murders so far by them, and mass robberies.

There was even an almost kidnap case.

After Mikasa finished her breakfast, she grabbed her bag and hurried to school.

Mikasa was anxious in class the whole time...their teacher let them know they could exchange Valentines gift at break, but Mikasa couldn't wait.

She kept looking at Eren, who was sitting a few desks down from her.

She wondered...if Eren remembered to buy her something. Eren too was fidgeting in class. He kept glancing in his bag, at his present for Mikasa.

It had taken all his and Armin's lunch money, and even all day to get it. He thought back to what happened.

 **Three Days Ago...**

"Come ON! Damn it, this thing is totally rigged!", Eren slammed his fist down on the control panel of the Claw Machine. It was sunset.

It was a stand alone one on the street, sitting right outside a toy shop. It was nearly impossible to get anything out of it.

But Eren was determined. He had his eye on a plush anime girl. The anime girl was from Sailor Moon, and it was Sailor Saturn.

Mikasa had spotted it a few days earlier, and really wanted it. She explained to Eren it was easy to get in her home country, but here it was expensive everywhere else.

It was amazing it was in a common claw machine. So, Eren decided he was going to get it for her, and surprise her.

But it was not easy. The Sailor Saturn plush was buried under at least ten other stuffed animals. Eren struggled to just grab the stuffed animals on top of it, to move them.

He did manage to get a plush frog out, which Armin happily kept.

"Eren, just give up! This is impossible, Mikasa loves you, she'll accept any gift you get her", Armin pressed, worriedly.

"No, it has to be this Armin! She wanted this! And I'm gonna get it for her!", Eren put more change in, as he moved the joy stick.

Some people watched the scene. "Isn't that cute? He's trying to get it for his little girlfriend", a lady said to her friend.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!", Eren growled, defensive. The ladies simply giggled, as they went into the store.

"Who are you kidding? If you didn't care about Mikasa, you wouldn't be going through this right now", Armin pointed out. Eren was red, but chose to ignore him.

"Come on!", Eren managed to move a plush Penguin.

Other people were beginning to stare, even the store owner inside was watching, impressed. "Has that kid been there for three hours?", he wondered, checking the time.

"Wow...we're really attracting a crowd", Armin muttered.

"One more time! Armin, I need more change! I just need to move one more plush!", Eren demanded. "But this is my lunch money!", Armin whined.

"There's more important things in life other than lunch, Armin!", Eren yelled at Armin, holding his hand out for more change.

"Wow that's a first out of you", Armin muttered, but he handed the change over. Eren inserted it into the machine.

"Come on!", he focused, sweating even as he positioned the joy stick. He just had to move a plush Unicorn, and he would be clear to get the Sailor Saturn plush.

He pressed the red button, and the claw moved down. It grabbed the Unicorn plush, and began to lift it up.

"Yes, that's it!", Eren grinned. But suddenly, the Unicorn's leg brushed against a plush Mickey Mouse, and that started a chain reaction.

Ten plushies toppled over, burying the plush Sailor Saturn all over again.

"NOOO!", Eren gripped the control panel, in complete horror. "That's it then...", Armin sighed sadly.

"Give me a break!", Eren growled, shakily.

The store door opened, as the store owner stepped out.

"Look kid, would it make you happy if I just unlocked the thing, and got it for you?", the store owner asked.

Eren blinked, looking at him. "What...?", he asked. "You'd really do that, sir?", Armin smiled.

"You're kinda creating a scene, and its almost dark, so your parents must be worried. Besides, you must have put $20 of change into this thing", the store owner replied.

"Yes, thank you sir! Thank you so much!", Eren's eyes lit up.

In the end, the store owner got the Sailor Saturn plush out for Eren.

 **Present**

When class finally ended, Eren and Mikasa met up in the courtyard. "Eren!", Mikasa smiled. "Hey Mikasa!", Eren grinned.

They were both excited to give each other a gift.

"So...um...Eren, I...I got you something", Mikasa said quietly, blushing. Eren blinked. "Really?", he asked excited.

Mikasa nodded nervously, extremely red as she handed over the gift. Eren took it, and opened it. His face lit up then.

"No way!", Eren saw inside was the finest quality chocolate. Chocolate covered pretzels, chocolate covered chips, and regular milk chocolate pieces, and a heart shaped chocolate bar on a stick like a lolipop.

"Mikasa! This is amazing!", Eren began munching on the chocolate covered pretzels. "Ahh...heaven..!", he grinned, loving the taste.

Mikasa blushed, she beamed. "You like it?", she asked. "Like it?! I love it! Oh..", Eren wiped the chocolate from his mouth. "Um...here!", he handed her the wrapped present, blushing.

Mikasa's heart skipped a beat, as she turned red. "Eren...for me?", she asked, taking it. "Yeah...sorry if its not wrapped well", Eren answered.

Mikasa blinked, as she began to unwrap her. Her eyes widened then, as she froze. She was holding the plush she wanted.

"Eren...!", she cried, breathlessly. "That's the one, right?", asked Eren.

Mikasa hugged it close to her chest. "Yes! Thank you, Eren!", she cried, as she then wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

Eren blushed, but hugged her back. "I'm glad you like it", he smiled.

Since Armin didn't have a valentine, Eren shared some of his chocolate with him, and he and Mikasa spent the day with Armin.

At sunset, the trio were walking home. "Hey, I got a new video game! You guys want to come over to play? It's a zombie one!", Eren grinned, excited.

"You really shouldn't play such violent games, Eren", Mikasa pointed out softly, still hugging her plush tightly.

"Oh lighten up, Mikasa! Armin, you down?", asked Eren, grinning.

"Sure!", Armin nodded. "Sorry, but my parents and I planned on watching a movie tonight", Mikasa apologized, as they stopped in front of her house.

"You and your parents are really close", Armin smiled. "Yeah...sorry guys", Mikasa said.

"It's cool, we'll see you in school tomorrow", Eren smiled. Mikasa nodded, blushing.

"See you tomorrow", she said.

Eren and Armin went to Eren's house, while Mikasa went inside of her own home.

Only about an hour later, Eren and Armin were invested in their video game, shooting zombies, and eating popcorn.

Eren had his bedroom window opened since it was warm outside.

"I keep dying!", Armin whined. "Just get more health!", Eren said, concentrating on his own side of the screen.

At the Ackerman house, Mikasa was in the living room picking out a movie with her dad. Akane was in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"Which one tonight, sweetie?", Herrick asked. "Lady and the Tramp", Mikasa answered. Herrick smiled at his daughter.

"That one again?", he asked. Mikasa nodded eagerly. "All right princess...", Herrick paused then, hearing a loud knock at the front door.

"Who could that be? Sweetie, go around and put the movie in", Herrick told his daughter. Mikasa nodded, as Herrick went into the kitchen, where the front door was.

Mikasa popped the DVD case opened, she heard her father say something, when suddenly...

 **BANG**

A loud gunshot was heard so suddenly, it made Mikasa's heart jump to her throat, as she dropped the DVD. Her breathing froze, and her eyes widened, her ears actually went blocked from the loud sound.

And after...it was much too silent in the kitchen. Mikasa's feet felt like they were glued to the floor, the sound had terrified her.

She forced them to move though, and slowly went to peer into the kitchen.

She didn't say anything, as she held her breath, looking in from the living room.


	2. Healing

Eren and Armin, who had been extremely focused on their video game, had both jumped from the sudden loud noise from outside.

Armin jumped out of his skin, while Eren's heart sunk. "W-W-Was that a gun...?!", Armin stammered, freaked out, clutching the closet stuffed animal he could find, which was just Eren's old teddy bear his mother refused to throw out.

"I...I think so...but there's no wooded areas close by for hunting game...", Eren stood up, as he slowly walked towards his window.

His ears actually stung a bit from the loud noise. He looked out the window, and suddenly his heart sunk. He felt like he was suddenly weighed down by cinderblocks...as the grim realization hit him.

Across the street, at Mikasa's lit up home, the front door was wide open. Eren could see three men standing on the front porch.

Eren squinted a bit, and saw the man was pointed something inside the home...it was a pistol.

Inside the Ackerman home, Mikasa starred, wide eyed, frozen in complete shock and horror. Smoke came from the pistol's barrel, as the masked man held it firmly, finger still on the trigger.

Mikasa's faster stood there, staggering back several feet. He had a gunshot wound in his chest, right under his heart.

Blood spilled from the wound, as Herrick gasped breathlessly for air.

"H-HERRICK!", Akane screamed in horror, watching. Herrick looked at his wife, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes.

"A-Akan-"

 **BANG**

The second gunshot this time hit Herrick Ackerman in the forehead. Blood and brains hit the wall and floor, as his body collapsed to the floor, in a pool of blood.

"MIKASA!", Eren bolted downstairs back at the Jaeger house, Armin quickly following behind. His heart pounded in his chest, as he heard his feet pound loudly against the stairs.

All he knew was he had to get over there, and protect her.

Eren had just came downstairs. He froze, and Armin jumped as they heard the second gunshot.

Grisha was on the phone with 911. "We just heard a second gunshot! Please hurry, there's a little girl in the house!", he talked urgently into the phone.

Eren suddenly glared, as he went to run outside then.

"EREN!", Carla grabbed his arm firmly.

"LET ME GO! SHE NEEDS ME!", Eren yelled, tears flooding his eyes, as he struggled against his mother's grip.

"You'll just get killed! The police are on their way!", Carla told her son.

Across the street, Mikasa cried out, but then quickly covered her mouth, shaking badly. Her hearing was muffled from the loud noise.

Akane snapped out of her shock, hearing her daughter.

She glanced, seeing a kitchen knife was in reach. Akane's motherly instincts kicked in, and she suddenly grabbed the knife, glaring dangerously at the men.

"MIKASA, RUN!", as quick as she could, Akane slashed at the first man, actually managed to cut his arm.

Before he could shoot her, Akane gripped both his wrists, holding his arms up, to keep the gun pointed away from her daughter.

"MIKASA, I WANT YOU TO RUN!", she repeated, as she struggled against the masked man.

"God damn, bitch! You want me to make you suffer?!", the masked man growled, as he suddenly shoved Akane away.

Akane glared, about to attack again when...

 **BANG**

Mikasa froze, as her ears began to ring now, her heart sunk and she suddenly forgot to breathe. Akane was shot in the abdomen.

She coughed up blood, and dropped the kitchen knife. It hit the floor with a clang, as Akane looked back at her daughter.

"M-Mika...sa...", she cried weakly, blood coming from her mouth, and tears in her eyes.

Mikasa was now shaking violently, as she hyperventulated, unable to breathe.

"M-Mommy...!", she started to approach, fearfully.

"Mikasa, RUN! PLE-", Akane tried to warn her.

 **BANG**

With a fourth gunshot to her chest, Akane collapsed on the floor. As she was falling, she reached her hand out desperately to her daughter, her eyes pleading her to run away, to get somewhere safe.

Her body hit the floor, in a pool of blood.

Hearing the fourth gunshot, Eren suddenly couldn't take it any longer. His father was still on the phone, pleading 911 to send officers faster.

"MIKASA!", Eren managed to pull free from his mother's grip, and bolted outside. "EREN!", Carla's heart sunk, as she followed.

Eren was already across the street, as he entered the home.

He froze then, not prepared for the sight. The bodies of Mikasa's parents were on the floor. The entire living room was stained with blood.

Two of the gang members had already fled, leaving just one. Eren starred, eyes widened as he saw the third man approaching Mikasa, who was frozen from the shock.

"It wouldn't hurt to have some fun with you...", he sneered, about to touch Mikasa. Eren suddenly glared dangerously.

His heart pounded, and he suddenly grabbed the kitchen knife that was on the floor.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!", he yelled. Before the man could even look, Eren ran up behind him, and stabbed him in the back.

The man froze, unable to scream, as blood appeared on his back.

"EREN!", Carla had entered, she had grabbed the shovel outside, and hit the man over the head with it. The man fell to the floor heavily, bleeding out from his back.

Both mother and son panted. Eren dropped the knife, as he looked at Mikasa. It was as if Mikasa hadn't even noticed she was about to be kidnapped...or worse.

She just stood there, in complete shock. She was trembling violently, all life had left her eyes. There was some blood on her face and clothes.

"Mikasa...!", Eren hurried over to her side. He gently took her small shoulders.

"Mikasa! Are you hurt?!", he asked urgently. Mikasa blinked shakily, somewhat snapping out of it. Her hearing was muffled still.

"E-Eren...", she cried shakily. "You don't look hurt...", Eren said relieved, looking at her.

Tears suddenly flooded Mikasa's eyes.

"Eren...my..my parents...they're...they're...", Mikasa suddenly broke down, sobbing. Eren pulled her close, stroking her hair.

"Shhhh, I'm here Mikasa, I'm here...easy", he soothed her. "I..have no home to go to now...", Mikasa cried, shaking.

Carla's heart broke at the sight. "Yes you do", she said then, coming over. Mikasa blinked tearfully, looking at Carla.

"You can come live with us", Carla offered. Mikasa's eyes grew wide a bit, not expecting this.

"What...?", she cried.

Eren suddenly removed the red scarf he was wearing. He wrapped it gently around her neck. Mikasa looked at him, as some light returned to her eyes.

He then gently handed her the plush Sailor Saturn, and took her hand.

"Let's go home, Mikasa", he told her. Mikasa froze, her heart skipping a beat.

Tears appeared in her eyes, as she gripped his hand. "Home...", she cried, as the sound of sirens approached.

The next hour of that night was a rush of time to Eren. Police and an ambulance arrived. One ambulance took Mikasa's parents bodies, while another came to escort Mikasa and the Jaeger family to the hospital.

The doctors confirmed Mikasa had no injuries, but said she would be in a state of shock for a while.

Since Grisha himself was the head doctor of the hospital, Mikasa was able to go home. She was brought home with all needed medications as well.

Once back home, there was still crime scene tape around the Ackerman property, the other gang members had been caught at this point.

Armin had returned to his own home.

"Mom will be able to decorate you a room of your own, so for now you can sleep with me", Eren told Mikasa softly.

They were upstairs in the Jaeger house. Mikasa was clinging tightly to Eren, still trembling. Eren held onto her, and continued to rub her shoulder soothingly.

Her face was still tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy. She was still in severe shock. Eren led her into his bedroom.

He opened the dresser. "Sorry...these are the only spare pajamas I have. Mom will buy you some tomorrow", Eren told her.

Mikasa only quietly nodded, taking them. "I'll wait outside while you...", Eren began, but Mikasa suddenly clung to his arm.

"Eren!", she cried, not letting him leave the room. She began to shake violently, her breathing labored.

"Mikasa! It's okay! It's okay, I'm not leaving you...", Eren soothed her, as he gently stroked her hair. He blushed slightly...how was he gonna do this?

"J-Just...turn around...but please...d-don't leave", Mikasa said then, her voice shaky. Eren nodded, as he turned around, his back to her.

As he waited for her to change, Eren could still feel his heart pounding from what all just happened.

In a matter of just minutes, Mikasa's parents were gone. Murdered. And Mikasa was left without a mom or dad.

Just the thought of it made Eren feel horrible. He couldn't begin to imagine in a million years what Mikasa was feeling.

"O-Okay Eren...", Mikasa let him know she finished getting changed. Eren gently took her hands, and helped her sit on his bed.

Mikasa instantly clung to him, tears in her eyes. "Mikasa...", Eren began, but he paused. He couldn't tell her to cheer up, or it was going to be okay.

She just lost her family in one day.

"Listen to me...I'm right here, okay? I'm not leaving your side", he assured her. "W-W-What if...you get killed...too?", Mikasa asked shakily.

Eren's heart sunk. "That won't happen, Mikasa. They were caught by the police", he assured her. The poor thing was terrified.

Mikasa clung to Eren tighter. Having Eren here was the only thing that gave her a small glimmer of hope. If Eren wasn't here...she would completely mentally shut down.

Most likely get put in a mental asylum for being so traumatized, unable to function in the real world.

Eren was the only thing keeping her sane.

Carla entered the bedroom, seeing the two. "Hey baby, I'll be getting you everything you need in the morning", Carla assured Mikasa.

She gently sat on the bed. Mikasa looked at Carla. She then let go of Eren, and gripped Carla's arm. Carla gently stroked Mikasa's hair.

"It's all right sweetheart, you have a home here now", Carla assured her. Mikasa felt tears well up in her eyes again, she suddenly broke down sobbing, clinging to Carla. Carla held Mikasa in her lap, and pulled her close.

Eren gently rubbed Mikasa's back, as Carla rocked her back and fourth gently.

"Mrs Jaeger...I...I want my mommy..and daddy", Mikasa sobbed. Eren's eyes grew wide...Mikasa was truly traumatized.

Even though she saw what happened, she was still just a child, and wished her parents could somehow magically be brought back.

"You poor baby...oh sweetie I'm so sorry...", Carla cried, feeling awful for this child.

She felt her own tears form, as she gently kissed the top of Mikasa's head.

Eventually, Mikasa cried herself to sleep in Carla's arms. Carla very carefully lay Mikasa in bed beside Eren.

"She's exhausted...", Carla stated, worriedly. Grisha had came in, and hooked Mikasa to an IV. "Dad, what's that for?", Eren asked, worriedly.

"She's a child who just saw her parents murdered. So her mind and body may fall into deep exhaustion for a few days. I'm giving her medicine to help her sleep for a while. She may be out for a few days, so this IV will give her needed fluids", Grisha explained.

Eren nodded softly. He gently tucked Mikasa in, as he stayed right by her.

Carla left a small light on in the bedroom, as she and Grisha went out into the hall. Eren could hear his parents talking about the situation, and also discussing what all to buy Mikasa tomorrow.

Eren gently caressed Mikasa's cheek, watching her sleep as he lay beside her.

Eventually, Eren drifted to sleep himself. He wasn't sure how long he was asleep for, but slowly he work up, hearing the sound of sniffling.

Eren blinked, waking. He opened his eyes, to see Mikasa had her back turned to him. She was crying softly, her hands covering her mouth, as if afraid she'd wake Eren up.

"Mikasa, hey...", Eren gently placed his hand on her shoulder. It was trembling.

Mikasa turned to face him, her face was soaked in tears. "I'm sorry...I...", she sobbed, shaking. "Shhh...", Eren pulled her close in his arms, cuddling her.

Mikasa nuzzled against Eren, her tears made his shirt wet but he didn't care. He stroked her hair softly, anything to settle her shaking.

After several minutes, Mikasa drifted to sleep in Eren's arms. Eren didn't stop stroking her hair, keeping her soothed. He soon drifted to sleep himself, not letting her go.

When morning came, Eren stirred softly. He opened his eyes, to see Mikasa's sleeping face. Eren gave a small smile, as he caressed her cheek.

He carefully sat up, untangling himself from her. The sun was shining in the room. Seeing Mikasa was still fast asleep, Eren pulled the curtains closed so the room was dark.

She didn't need a migraine on top of everything else.

Eren came downstairs still in his pajamas. Carla was making breakfast, while Grisha had already went to work.

"Morning...", Eren said. "Eren! Good morning, I didn't expect you to be up this early", Carla admitted, surprised. It was only 8 AM.

"I couldn't sleep anymore...", Eren confessed. "Is Mikasa awake?", Carla asked. Eren shook his head. Carla's eyes softened, worried.

She knew her son had to be scarred after seeing two dead bodies. "Eren, are you all right?", Carla asked worriedly, she came over to him.

"I'm fine, mom. It's Mikasa I'm worried about", Eren replied. Carla looked down.

"Eren, what you did last night...was very stupid and reckless. You couldn't have been killed", she began.

"I know mom, but Mikasa needed me! She could have been killed!", Eren protested.

"But", Carla cut her son off sharply. Eren blinked.

Carla exhaled. "It was extremely brave...and Mikasa may not even be here if it wasn't for you. So...I'm proud of you, son", Carla stated.

Eren relaxed, he nodded softly. "Mom, Mikasa can stay here with us, right?", Eren asked. "Of course, she's family now", Carla nodded.

She went to return to the stove. "Mom...", Eren suddenly said. Carla blinked, turning to look at him.

"Listen...I...well..I don't see Mikasa as a sister. I...never have. So...", Eren tried to explain. Carla smiled warmly.

"I understand son. Don't worry. You two don't have to be siblings", Carla assured him. Eren smiled, relieved.

He never saw Mikasa as a sister, he had a crush on her. A huge crush. And she felt the same way towards him.

It would just be weird for them to be siblings.

Mikasa slept for two days and nights. She was exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally. Even though Eren was relieved she was getting rest, he was starting to feel worried. He just wanted to see her eyes open again.

Her beautiful blue eyes.

Eren watched her sleep, it was early afternoon. The IV dripped slowly, as Mikasa remained still. She breathed softly, her black hair spread out on the white pillow.

At this point, Eren's parents had bought everything they needed and designed Mikasa's bedroom.

Eren gently took Mikasa's limp hand. "Mikasa...please...open your eyes", he pleaded. After several minutes, Mikasa very slowly stirred.

She moaned weakly, as she began to open her eyes. Eren's eyes grew wide, as he watched anxiously.

"E-Eren...?", Mikasa's voice was weak. "Hey you..!", Eren smiled, happy to see her awake. Mikasa sat up, she felt stiff from sleeping for two days.

"What time is it...?", Mikasa asked, rubbing her eyes. "It's 1...Thursday", Eren replied. Mikasa looked down, her hands in her lap. She had this...nonchalant look in her dark eyes.

It didn't seem to surprise her she was asleep for two days straight. Nothing would phase her anymore...not after seeing her parents murdered.

Eren's eyes softened. His smile faded, looking worried. He gently took her hand. "You must be hungry", he offered, giving a small smile.

Mikasa nodded. She clung to Eren, and the two soon went downstairs.

Over the next few days, Mikasa was extremely clingy to Eren. She needed him...without him she couldn't function properly.

She also suffered vivid nightmares, and often awoke in a cold sweat. Eren was always there to comfort her.

It took two months before Mikasa could return to school. After two months, she was mentally okay enough too.

However, Eren and Mikasa faced a big problem. They were placed in separate classes. It would be the first time Mikasa would be separated from Eren for a long period of time.

"It's going to be okay, Mika. I promise. I'll only be a floor under you...", Eren soothed her. They were standing in the locker room with Armin.

"It's ridiculous they put us in different classes", Armin said, worriedly. Mikasa sniffed, still wearing her red scarf.

She never took it off. She cherished it.

"Hey, don't cry Mikasa. It's going to be okay, I promise", Eren patted her hair, softly. He had a worried look in his eyes. "But..Eren...", Mikasa sniffled, trembling.

"Hey..come here", Eren pulled her close, the two hugged tightly. Mikasa clung to him for dear life, breathing shakily.

Eren stroked her hair, holding her tightly. He didn't want to let her go.

"There, that a little better?", he asked her softly, as they broke apart. Mikasa sniffed. "Mmhmm...", she nodded.

"That's a good girl, I promise I'll meet you at lunch. I'll come get you right away", Eren promised her, stroking her hair sweetly.

Mikasa nodded quietly. They heard the bell ring. "We need to hurry", Armin stated. Mikasa looked at Eren, she looked terrified.

"Hang in there Mika, I'll meet you at Noon", Eren assured her.

He gently let go of her hand, as he and Armin hurried to class. Mikasa took a deep shaky breath, as she went to her own class.

As Eren and Armin sat in class, Eren kept biting the end of his pencil, nervously. "She'll be okay, Eren", Armin tried to assure his friend.

Eren shook his head. "You don't get it, Armin. She's never been more than three feet away from me! She's gonna freak out...", Eren said worriedly.

Then, a voice on the louder speaker was heard. This was used to usually call students to the principle's office.

"Eren Jaeger to the Infirmary Please. Eren Jaeger to the Infirmary", a female voice said. Before the teacher could even say anything, Eren bolted out. He knew already.

He ran down the hall, and slid the door to the Infirmary wide opened. Before he could react, his vision was blocked by a flurry of black hair, as he was pushed onto the floor.

Mikasa had thrown her arms around him in a tight embrace. She was crying softly, her body was shaking badly.

"Mikasa! Easy, easy I'm right here Mika..", Eren soothed her, stroking her hair. Inside the infirmary was the nurse, Carla, and the School counselor.

Eren helped Mikasa sit down, as she clung to him tightly. Eren held her hand soothingly. "What happened?", he asked.

"Mikasa...had a panic attack in class. She began to hyperventilate, and just...couldn't function. So the school is going to arrange so you both share the same class, up until senior year of high school", the counselor replied.

Eren nodded. "Thank you", he said, as he held Mikasa close.

Eren returned to his class with Mikasa. The teacher was given the heads up on it all.

Mikasa sat right next to Eren and Armin in the class.


	3. Mikasa's Birthday

It was morning, around 7:30 AM. The sun beamed into the bedroom, lighting it up well. On the bed, slept two figures.

Eren stirred softly, opening his eyes halfway at first. He then blinked, the first thing he saw was complete red.

"What the...?", he blinked, but then realized it was Mikasa's scarf.

Mikasa held his head extremely close to her chest, fast asleep. She held him like a teddy bear. The two were 9 years old, although were both about to turn 10. Mikasa's birthday this month, and Eren's in March.

"Mikasa...! Hey Mikasa!", Eren yelled, smothered. Mikasa didn't answer, as she only cuddled him closer.

"Mikasa...! Come on, wake up!", Eren said a bit louder. Mikasa stirred then, her eyes opening slowly.

"What is it Eren...?", she asked, finally letting go. Eren gasped for air, sitting up.

"Finally...", he sighed.

Mikasa blinked cutely, not getting it. "Come on we need to get ready for school", Eren said as he climbed out of bed. Mikasa nodded. They got dressed, and hurried downstairs.

"We're heading out!", Eren said. "Have a great time at school you two", smiled Carla.

"We will", Mikasa said, as she and Eren hurried out.

Mikasa wore her scarf, it was a cold February day. Mikasa's birthday was only a week away. It was on February 10th.

A whole year had went by since Mikasa's parents died. She had been living with the Jaegers for a whole year now. After a year, while Mikasa was still very clingy to Eren, her nightmares were less, and she was slowly but surely getting better.

"It still feels like December!", Eren admitted. Mikasa moved closer to him for warmth. Eren blushed a bit, but let her.

They walked down town to get to school. They passed a couple shops, where Mikasa suddenly stopped.

"Mikasa?", asked Eren seeing her. She was starring intently in one of the shop windows. Eren blinked, and went over.

"What's up?", he asked, he looked in and suddenly jumped back.

"WHOA!", he yelled, seeing a huge inflatable Orca whale pool toy sitting in the window. It was the size of both Eren and Mikasa put together.

"Who makes a pool toy that big?!", he gawked.

"It's cute...", Mikasa admitted, not taking her eyes off of it. "Huh? Really? You like whales Mikasa?", asked Eren, not knowing.

"Dolphins. Orcas are actually dolphins. I really like them alot", corrected Mikasa.

"Really? I heard they were violent predators though, and could even kill a shark", Eren stated.

"That's true, but they are also extremely social creatures, who stay a close family forever", Mikasa replied.

Eren grinned, she was always very smart "So...you really like it?", he asked. Mikasa nodded, a look of eagerness in her eyes.

"Hold on a sec, okay?", said Eren then. Mikasa blinked, but she nodded. Eren entered the store. It was a store that sold rare items.

There was an autographed book by a famous author for about $400, a bunch of banned movies (Eren saw Cannibal Holocast, original cut version on DVD) , and several unique items.

"Well what brings you here sonny?", asked an elderly man at the counter.

"I was wondering, how much is that? The whale?", asked Eren pointing over.

"Oh, that big fella. Went through hell to find him! They don't sell giant animal themed pool toys anymore, not ones that big", the old man said.

"So how much are you asking?", asked Eren.

"Hmmm, well because he's quite valuable, I'm asking $200", replied the old man.

"TWO HUNDERD?!", Eren gawked at the old man, in shock. "That's right sonny, 200", nodded the old man, not really phased by Eren's yelling. Although he could be hard of hearing.

"You got to be kidding me! 200 dollars for a sack of air basically?! You're purposely ripping people off!", Eren yelled.

"Got to make a living somehow sonny, do you want it?", asked the old man.

Eren hesitated. "C-Could you maybe hold it?", he asked. "For how long?", asked the old man.

"A week...please", Eren pleaded.

"Sounds fair, if you aren't here in a week to pick it up, I'll put it back up for sale", nodded the old man.

Eren sighed, as he exited the store. "Eren?", asked Mikasa.

"Sorry..I thought I could buy it for you, but its 200 dollars", Eren sighed. "It's fine Eren", Mikasa assured him.

"I told him to hold it but how am I supposed to get 200 dollars?", Eren said.

"Eren, really, it's okay. I'll love whatever you get me", Mikasa assured.

Eren sighed, depressed about it. Mikasa held his arm softly, as they walked to school.

When they finally made it, they entered the classroom, seeing Armin and the rest.

"Whoa you're here early", Eren commented. "Well I was waiting for you two, but you didn't show", Armin explained.

"Sorry, we got side tracked", Mikasa apologized. "It's fine", Armin smiled.

"All right class, settle down! I have a big announcement!", the teacher said excitedly. Mikasa sat beside Eren, in their connected desk.

Armin sat beside Eren on the other side.

"This week, in just 6 days time, will be the yearly school play for this grade!", the teacher said.

"Oh crap, I forgot!", Eren said. "They always wait until last minute to tell us when a play will be done...", Armin added.

"Well its cool, we won't be picked to be in it", Eren said, relaxing back in his seat. Mikasa paid attention.

"This year's play, is Little Red Riding Hood! We only need three students, since the play only requires three roles. And so, I'd like you all to put your name down on a piece of paper, put it in this box and I will handpick three!", the teacher said then.

"What?!", Eren panicked then. "They never did it like this before...it could be any one of us", said Armin nervously.

"Maybe they will pick us", Mikasa wondered. "No way! I'm not going to be in some dumb play!", Eren said panicked.

The students soon each wrote their names on pieces of paper, and placed them in the small box.

"Now, lets see", the teacher moved her hand around in the papers, and then picked three out.

"The three lucky students to be in this year's play is...", the teacher read each paper then.

Eren sweated nervously, while Mikasa looked anxious. Armin looked terrified.

"Well isn't this interesting! Armin Arlet, Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger!", the teacher said then.

"WHAT?!", Eren nearly fell out of his chair, while Armin sunk down in his. Mikasa blinked, not sure what to make of it.

"No come on! You know I can't act, replace me with someone else!", Eren begged then.

"I'm sorry Jaeger, its done. You three are excused from first period to rehearse and have your roles picked", the teacher said.

After rehearsals, the three were each given which character they would be on a sheet of paper, with lines.

Eren looked at his first. "Oh wait...this is cool!", Eren grinned suddenly. "What is it, Eren?", asked Mikasa.

"I get to be the wolf!", Eren sighed in relief. "Mikasa, what about you?", he asked.

"I got Red Riding Hood", replied Mikasa simply.

"Armin...?", asked Eren. Armin looked on the verge of bawling.

"Armin, what's wrong?", asked Mikasa.

"I...I have to be the...GRANDMOTHER!", Armin cried, completely humiliated and embarrassed.

Eren nearly busted out laughing, but Mikasa pinched his hand quickly. "Ow!", Eren flinched from her grip.

"Armin, it's okay", Mikasa assured him.

"Cheer up Armin, hey maybe they won't even make you wear a wig!", Eren said then.

"Eren...oh my god..", Mikasa frowned. "You mean...my hair looks like an old lady's hair?!", Armin asked, depressed.

"No, no! That's not what I meant!", Eren said panicked.

By the end of the day, Eren and Mikasa walked home together. "Only six days to remember all these lines..", Eren said nervously.

"There aren't too many lines. If you'd like, we could burrow the book from the library", Mikasa offered.

"This is such a ridiculous story! How the hell can Red Riding hood not tell her grandmother is actually the wolf by the end of the book?!", asked Eren.

"Eren, it's a childrens book", Mikasa said softly. "I know, but we're ten and even I think this is silly!", Eren sighed.

"But this part is interesting, our school play gave it a different ending. Instead of the wood cutter coming to the rescue, little red riding hood scares the wolf away", Mikasa said.

Soon they arrived home. "Mom, we're home", said Eren. "Welcome home you two, how was school?", smiled Carla.

"It was good", replied Mikasa. "Was it? Let me see your grades", Carla smiled.

Mikasa reached in her bag for them, and handed the paper over. Carla looked over it, and beamed.

"A perfect 100! That's my girl! You make me so proud Mikasa", smiled Carla kindly. Mikasa smiled softly, as Carla hung it on the fridge.

"Now Eren, where's yours?", asked Carla.

"Oh well...uh...", Eren hesitated. "Let me see it", said Carla, holding her hand out for it.

Eren gulped, but he handed it over. Carla took it, looking it over. She then looked extremely depressed.

"25...?! Eren!", she yelled, disappointed.

"Look I'm sorry mom! But I was distracted all through class, we're going to be put in this play...", started Eren.

"What was that?!", asked Carla, looking excited now.

"Oh no...", Eren regretted mentioning it, not wanting to be embarrassed.

"Eren, me and Armin are going to be in a play for Little Red Riding hood", Mikasa revealed then.

"All three of you?! Oh my goodness! When?!", cried Carla happily.

"We don't know yet...", started Eren, very embarrassed.

"The 9th, at 6 PM", Mikasa said then. "Mikasa!", yelled Eren.

"Well, that sounds wonderful! I can't wait to tell your father! We'll be there to video tape it all!", beamed Carla, she went back into the kitchen.

"What the hell Mikasa...?! Why'd you open your big mouth?!", asked Eren, embarrassed.

"What? Eren, didn't you want your mom to know?", asked Mikasa, confused.

"Of course not! She'll embarrass me!", Eren replied. Mikasa looked at him.

"Well...at least you have her to embarrass you", she said a bit grimly then. Eren suddenly froze, a feeling of strong guilt washing over him.

"Crap...Mikasa...I'm sorry I...", Eren started, but Mikasa looked away and went upstairs.

"Damn it...how can I be so stupid...?!", Eren growled, angry with himself.

By night, Eren went to bed. He lay down, and sighed. Just then he heard his bedroom door open.

Mikasa stood there in her pink pajamas, holding her plush Sailor Saturn. She looked down but walked over.

Eren didn't say anything, as he watched her climb into bed beside him.

"Mikasa...", said Eren softly. Mikasa remained quiet, trembling a little bit.

"Hey...look at me", Eren said then. He gently stroked her hair. Mikasa looked into his eyes softly.

"I'm so sorry Mikasa...I wasn't thinking. Can you forgive me...?", asked Eren softly, a look of pure guilt in his eyes.

Mikasa looked at him. She then nodded. "It's okay Eren...", she then cuddled close to him.

Eren looked down at her worriedly, as he pulled her close, cuddling her back. "Nightmare?", he guessed, noticing she was shaking.

Mikasa nodded softly, as she cuddled closer to him. Eren rubbed her back softly, and held her close.

By the following morning, Eren woke up extra early to catch his father before he went to work.

He saw his dad packing up his brief case.

"Dad...", said Eren. Grisha blinked. "Eren, it's a surprise to see you up early!", he said.

"I need some extra allowance...", Eren started nervously. "Oh? How much extra?", asked Grisha.

Eren hesitated. "Well...I kinda sorta need...$200", Eren said then. Grisha's eyes grew wide as he even dropped a pen.

"$200?! Eren why would you need that kind of money?!", gawked Grisha.

"It's for Mikasa's birthday dad! She saw something she really, really wants but its 200 dollars. I want to buy it for her...please", Eren begged.

Grisha thought for a moment. "That's a lot of money Eren...", he started.

"Please, I'll do anything!", Eren continued to plead. "Hmmm...all right. You can buy it, on one condition", Grisha said.

"Anything!", said Eren. "Don't be mean to your mother when she brings the camera to the play. I know its embarrassing, but please just let her have that", Grisha requested.

"Okay, I won't", Eren promised, determined.

Soon, it was the night of the play. Many parents gathered in the auditorium, excited.

Carla and Grisha sat in the front row, Carla having her camera ready to film.

Back stage, Eren was in costume. It was a full wolf costume. It was dark gray, with a white belly and a white under muzzle, and white paws.

The wolf head went over his head, his face looking through the mouth. The mouth had sharp big fake wolf teeth.

"These teeth are so cool!", Eren grinned.

He then blinked, seeing Mikasa exit the changing room. She blushed, looking very cute.

She wore the red outfit, with the hood up and carried the basket. She blushed more, still wearing her red scarf.

Eren blushed. "Whoa...", he said. Mikasa blushed only more, looking down embarrassed.

"How do I look...?", she squeaked out.

"You look really cute", Eren replied simply, still blushing.

Mikasa blushed more, as her eyes lit up. She finally looked at him. "How do I look?", asked Eren.

"You look cute", smiled Mikasa. Eren frowned.

"Mikasa, I'm not supposed to look cute! I look scary!", Eren corrected. Mikasa slightly tilted her head.

"But you look cute...to me", she blushed as she said this. "These fangs are cute?!", asked Eren. Mikasa starred blankly, and then poked her finger on the fake fang.

"They're plastic", she simply concluded. Eren facepalmed.

Mikasa then blinked, seeing they had only one minute until it started.

"Armin, come on!", Eren said.

"I'm NOT coming out!", Armin whined, hiding.

"Armin, we don't have a choice, we go on in 45 seconds", Mikasa said.

"I look ridiculous!", Armin complained. "Oh come on out Armin, I'm sure it isn't that bad", Eren sighed.

The curtains shuffled a little, as Armin exited the changing room then.

He stood there, wearing a white nightgown, a pink grandma like hat and glasses.

Eren's whole face turned red as he fought from busting a gut.

" _Eren_ , don't laugh!", Mikasa hissed, gripping his arm tightly.

Eren choked back laughter. "You look fine Armin...", he managed to get out.

"Are you sure...?", asked Armin. "Yeah...you...you look very...good", Eren said, struggling bad from laughing.

"Well...if you say so", Armin smiled. He then hurried passed.

Eren then suddenly couldn't take it, as soon as Armin left, he busted out laughing.

"Eren...", Mikasa began to scold him, but she couldn't keep from laughing a bit herself. Eren smiled, it was so nice to see her laugh.

Finally the play began, most of it went very well.

The curtains opened, to show Mikasa walking in front of a forest like backdrop.

"She looks so adorable!", cried Carla happily, filming.

Soon the scene changed to grandma's house, where Armin lay in the bed prop.

"They made Armin the grandmother?", asked Carla. "Poor kid...", mumbled Grisha.

"Oh, stop, he looks cute", said Carla, hitting her husband's arm.

There was a knocking sound on the stage. "Oh my, that sounds like my grandaughter", said Armin, acting.

Eren as a wolf entered, his paws held high in an attack gesture.

"Oh my, how did you get in here?! Get out you ugly wolf!", Armin yelled, acting.

Eren stood there, and his face said it all. He was struggling bad to keep from laughing.

He slightly snickered, shaking like crazy.

"Eren...! Lines!", whispered Armin.

"Is he stage fright?", blinked Carla. "That doesn't sound like Eren", Grisha said, wondering too.

"Eren...!", hissed Armin urgently. Eren choked back laughter, but finally got it together...the best he could.

"Is he laughing..?!", asked Grisha, noticing the grin on his son's face.

"Well, it must be comical to see his friend dressed as a grandmother", chuckled Carla.

"U-Ugly am I? I'll show...you!", Eren stuttered his lines out, trying to make them sound as threatening as possible, but he just sounded like he was fighting laughter with all his might.

Mikasa gawked, unimpressed from backstage. She facepalmed.

Finally it was down to the last act, where Little Red hiding hood arrives at her grandmother's.

Eren as a wolf lay in the bed, with Armin's glasses and hat on. There was a knocking sound effect, and Mikasa entered the stage.

"This is so cute...", cried Carla as she continued filming.

"Grandma, I'm here", Mikasa said, saying her lines.

"I'm in here", said Eren, blushed then seeing Mikasa walk over. She looked so adorable.

He couldn't help but space off a little bit as Mikasa said her lines.

"Eren...!", Mikasa whispered then. Eren blinked, snapping out of it.

"Uh...what?", he whispered. Mikasa sighed.

"Why Grandma, what large teeth you have", she repeated her line. Some audience members laughed, thinking it was cute.

"Oh right..!", Eren snapped out of it.

"That is because, I'm not your grandma!", Eren got back into character, as he jumped out of the bed, holding his paws up.

He got too excited, and accidentally tripped over his tail. "Whoa..!", Eren tripped, falling right on Mikasa.

Eren opened his eyes, and turned red seeing he was on top of her. Mikasa was blushing just as much.

A part of him actually wanted to kiss her. "Mikasa...", he started, when suddenly he felt sometime hard hit his head.

Mikasa had hit his head with the frying pan propped, since it was part of the play.

"Ow...", Eren said rubbing his head. "Sorry...", Mikasa blushed, as they got up. "You sure know how to stay in character", Eren said, rubbing the back of his head.

Soon the play finally ended, and everyone clapped.

"You two were so cute!", cried Carla, as Eren and Mikasa came out from backstage, dressed back in their normal clothes.

Mikasa blushed, while Eren looked embarrassed. "I got it all on video!", added Carla.

"We're glad you liked it Carla", Mikasa said smiling a bit.

"We both enjoyed it", smiled Grisha.

Soon, the next morning came. Mikasa slept in a bit. She stirred softly, waking from the sun outside, coming in through the window. It was about 10 AM. When she woke up, she saw Eren laying beside her, awake.

Mikasa smiled softly. "You're up?", she asked a little surprised.

"Hey, happy birthday Mikasa", Eren smiled then. Mikasa blushed, as she smiled. Her heart even skipped a beat.

"You remembered...", she said. "Of course I did! Come on, mom has a huge party downstairs for you", grinned Eren.

Mikasa smiled, she got dressed, and the two soon went downstairs.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, Mikasa saw a round pink cake with the words "Happy Birthday Mikasa!" on it, with ten candles.

There were balloons, decorations, pizza, a bowl of fruit punch, snacks, ice cream and a table of presents.

Mikasa's face lit up, in disbelief.

"Happy Birthday, Mikasa!", smiled Carla as she came over.

"Carla, you did all this for me...?", asked Mikasa touched. "Of course! You're like my daughter Mikasa", said Carla.

"Your dad had an emergency at work, but he left his present for Mikasa", Armin said, having arrived.

"This cake looks so pretty Carla", Mikasa said, touched.

"Thank you sweetheart, how about we open gifts first?", asked Carla.

"Okay", Mikasa smiled.

"Here, I got you this", Armin handed Mikasa a wrapped present. Mikasa sat down, to unwrap it.

She then smiled. It was a fantasy novel she really wanted. "Thanks Armin. This is really sweet", she said.

"I'm glad you like it", smiled Armin.

Carla had gotten Mikasa about 10 presents. Stuffed animals, movies, books and some manga.

Grisha got her a new computer. "Ready for my gift?", asked Eren, grinning.

Mikasa's eyes lit up then, she nodded eagerly.

Eren smiled, he then opened the hall closet. Mikasa blinked, watching as Eren struggled to pull something out of it.

"Come on...!", Eren pulled, and finally out came the huge killer whale inflatable.

Mikasa's face lit up more, as she watched in complete shock.

"Eren! How...?!", she cried, as she ran over and cuddled the orca whale. She could barely wrap her small arms around the giant toy. Eren grinned.

"Dad gave me the money", he explained.

"He's so cute...Eren, thank you!", Mikasa cried, blushing. She then hugged Eren. Eren turned red, but he smiled and returned the hug.

"Shall we eat cake?", asked Carla, smiling.

"Yeah, let me just take Oscar upstairs", smiled Mikasa, as she carried the giant killer whale up. She set him on her bed with her stuffed animals.

Eren blushed, smiling. He was happy to see her so happy.


	4. Haunted School

"Eren...! Eren!", Mikasa was slightly shaking him, trying to wake him up. It was morning, and they were only minutes away from being late for school.

But Eren was getting more and more reluctant to get out of bed. They were 11 now, Mikasa's hair had grown out rather long, and Eren had become more obsessed with video games than ever.

He had actually fallen asleep with the wireless controller in his hand.

Mikasa sighed, as she took it from his limp hands, and set it on the nightstand.

"Eren! Wake up!", she said more louder now. Eren snored, not moving.

Mikasa sighed again, as she then poked at his face. Eren remained sound asleep. Mikasa looked at the clock, seeing how close it was to 8 AM, class time.

She then got an idea. Mikasa sat Eren up, as he continued to sleep, drooling even. She then got his uniform out of his closet, and redressed him in it.

She removed his pajama top, and slipped on his white uniform top. Eren slept through the entire thing.

Mikasa then managed to get his black uniform pants on, and his shoes. Her uniform was a sailor style blue kind with a red tie.

Mikasa then brushed his hair cutely, blushing. Eren snored, remaining fast asleep.

"Okay", Mikasa then made sure her scarf was wrapped on tight enough, and then suddenly lifted Eren up with ease over her shoulder, like a bag of pet food.

She effortlessly carried him down the steps. Since turning 11, Mikasa had started to become very strong, and it wasn't from training, it was her natural strength. Of course she started taking P.E as well.

"We're heading out", Mikasa said as she passed the kitchen with Eren.

"Have a good d-", Carla then blinked, seeing Mikasa carrying Eren. She even dropped a plate into the sink she was washing.

"Mikasa?! Honey, put him down, you'll hurt yourself!", she fussed then.

"It's fine, really", Mikasa assured, she wasn't even breaking a sweat, and held Eren with great ease.

Carla gawked at Mikasa. "Well, we're out", Mikasa hurried out then, carrying a sleeping Eren still.

Carla continued to stare in total shock and confusion.

Mikasa broke into a sprint once outside, holding Eren with ease over her shoulder.

Mikasa checked her watch, and saw it was 7:58. Mikasa glared then, as she suddenly ran extremely fast, leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

She ran at lightening speed, Eren's face kept getting hit with tree branches.

Finally, at 7:59 she sprinted into the school.

"Mikasa! Eren!", Armin said, standing at the locker.

"Made it...", Mikasa sighed in relief. "What's wrong with Eren?", blinked Armin.

"I couldn't wake him up this morning", explained Mikasa.

They hurried into class, as Mikasa set Eren down in his desk. Eren's head his the desk a bit hard, and he suddenly bolted awake.

"Whoa, what happened?!", he looked around confused.

"How'd I get here?!", he asked. "I carried you", replied Mikasa simply.

"HUH?!", Eren gawked at her. "You wouldn't wake up, and we were almost late", Mikasa explained.

Eren looked around, confused still. He then looked down at his clothes.

"How did I get my uniform on?", he asked. "I got it on for you", replied Mikasa.

"WHAT?!", Eren turned red, gawking at her. "What?", Mikasa tilted her head.

"That's totally perverted! What if I hadn't been wearing underwear!", Eren yelled, embarrassed.

"Why wouldn't you be wearing underwear?", muttered Mikasa. Eren froze then, very red.

"Never mind! Forget it!", Eren said, he then quickly hid himself in a math book. Mikasa looked at him.

Eren slightly glanced at her, her big cute eyes not leaving him. Eren sweat dropped, even when she embarrassed him, those big eyes always got rid of his anger.

He then sighed, placing his book down.

"Thanks...for getting me here", he said. Mikasa's face lit up then, like it was Christmas morning.

"Hey...but listen. Don't carry me, okay? You're a girl. You could really hurt yourself", Eren added then, worried.

"It's really fine Eren, I'm a lot stronger than I look", assured Mikasa.

After the first two classes ended, they went outside on break.

"Where should we eat lunch?", asked Eren as he and Mikasa walked under the Sakura trees.

Mikasa went to answer, when she blinked, seeing Armin several feet ahead.

He was with about three other kids, all boys. They were a few years older, and they were holding his futon over him as Armin tried desperately to get it back.

Armin, still only being 11, often brought his favorite orange futon with him to school.

It had yellow cats decorated on it.

"Eren...", Mikasa said then, glaring. Eren blinked, but then followed her gaze and saw.

"Give it back!", Armin cried. "Aren't you a little old to be carrying your blankly to school with you?!", one of the bullies sneered.

"Seriously dude, you're just embarrassing yourself with this thing!" the other bully said.

"I said give it back!", Armin cried. "Not likely!", the biggest bully then shoved Armin against the concrete wall hard, and without warning aimed his fist at him.

"Armin!", Eren glared as he suddenly sprinted at the bullies. Mikasa followed, glaring at well.

"Mikasa, stay back, you could get hurt!", Eren yelled fearfully. Mikasa ignored him, her eyes targeted on the bully who had Armin in his grip.

She suddenly ran ahead. "Mikasa!", Eren yelled panicked now.

"Whoa, look here! We got a cutie coming at us!", one of the bullies sneered. It was a new grade, these kids were not familiar with Mikasa.

When they were all 9 years old, Mikasa easily defeated bullies. But those bullies were younger. There kids were much older, and bigger than her. Which is why Eren was panicked.

Eren glared, running faster.

Mikasa suddenly sprinted right to the bigger bully, and grabbed the back of his neck.

"Huh...?!", before the bully could react, Mikasa completely flipped his body over, slamming him into the ground.

Eren skidded to a stop, and starred, his eyes wide in disbelief.

That boy was much bigger than Mikasa, and yet she slammed him to the ground with ease.

"Mikasa...", said Armin shocked.

One of the other bullies glared then, and went to attack her.

"MIKASA!", Eren ran over then, and punched the bully before he could reach her.

The last two ran off, scared, dropping Armin's futon.

"Yeah, you better run!", Eren yelled. Mikasa handed the futon to Armin. "Here Armin", she said.

"Thanks...I can't believe you did that Mikasa...", Armin said in shock.

"It wasn't that big a deal", Mikasa shrugged.

"Not a big deal?! Mikasa, how did you do that?!", gawked Eren.

"I just did", Mikasa replied simply. Eren and Armin exchanged looks of amazement.

The next few days played out the same. The bullies would target Armin, but Mikasa and Eren would beat them.

It was now getting to the point if the bullies even saw Mikasa, they'd run for the hills. Just like when they were all 9 years old.

It was afternoon, and the bullies hung out on the roof.

"This blows! That girl is too damn strong!", one of them ranted. "There's got to be a way to show her who's boss around here", the other said.

"Hey, what if we take away that scarf of hers?", suggested the biggest bully.

"She wears it every damn day, even when its hot out. I bet if we got rid of it, she'd be an easy target", he said, grinning.

Inside, Eren had detention for slacking on his studies. He had to spend an hour in a classroom catching up on them, alone.

But since he was Mikasa's magnet, this was a problem. "Mikasa, it's okay. It will only be for an hour", Eren assured her.

Mikasa bit her lip, not saying anything. Despite it being two years since what happened, she was still very clingy to Eren.

"Eren...", she said softly. "Hey, it's okay...look you can wait outside the doors if you want. I'm only going to be maybe 6 feet away", Eren soothed.

Mikasa didn't say anything, she was beginning to feel scared at just the idea of being separated from Eren.

"Just an hour, right?", she asked nervously. "That's right. I'll be back before you know it", Eren soothed, he gently patted her hair, and then went into the room.

Mikasa leaned against the wall, as she held her scarf close, it had Eren's scent on it.

As Mikasa began to relax, the scarf soothing her, she suddenly felt it unwrap and slip off of her.

Mikasa blinked, and then her eyes grew wide in panic, seeing the four bullies standing there. The biggest one held her scarf.

"Look what we have here", he sneered. Mikasa glared then.

"Give it back!", she yelled, she went to attack them, but suddenly the biggest bully threw the scarf to the others, grabbed Mikasa, and slammed her against the wall.

Mikasa cried out in pain, the bully's grip on her small arms was painfully tight.

"Not so tough now are you?", the bully growled. Mikasa glared. "Give it back!", she demanded.

"What did I tell you guys? She's totally freaking out!", the bully grinned, amused.

Mikasa glared, but her eyes were beginning to fill with panic, seeing the bullies toss her precious scarf around.

"What do you think we should do with it?", asked a bully. "We could always rip it in half", the other said.

Mikasa's eyes suddenly filled with fear and panic, she struggled against the bully's grasp.

"Oh, I don't think she'll like that", grinned the bully. Mikasa glared at him, but her heart was racing in fear.

"We'll take care of it", two of the bullies left then, with her scarf.

"NO!", Mikasa tried kicking the bully, but he slammed her against the wall harder then. Mikasa cried out in pain, shaking.

"What are you going to do now? Call for your boyfriend?", asked the bully.

Mikasa struggled more, tears appearing in her eyes.

"EREN!", she suddenly screamed. In the classroom, Eren looked up.

"Mikasa...?", he got up, the teacher not looking. Eren then ran out of the classroom, and saw.

"Well look who it is", the bully growled, still having Mikasa pinned against the wall.

Eren suddenly glared dangerously, as a rage built inside him.

"GET OFF HER!", Eren ran over, and his fist suddenly slammed into the bully's face. Some blood came out of the bully's mouth, as he fell to the floor hard.

"Mikasa, are you hurt?!", Eren asked worriedly, placing his hands on her shoulders. Mikasa clung to Eren then, sobbing in his arms.

"Easy, it's okay, I'm here", Eren soothed.

The bully ran off, as Eren glared at him again, holding Mikasa close. "Eren...they took it...it's gone...", cried Mikasa.

"What...?", asked Eren confused at first.

"My scarf!", cried Mikasa. Eren's heart sunk. "They...took it?!", he gawked at her. Mikasa nodded, she was shaking.

"Eren, what if we can't find it...?", Mikasa's eyes filled with tears as she even began to hyperventilate.

"Easy, breathe! Mikasa, I promise you I'll find it. I'll tear apart this whole school if I have too!", Eren promised her.

Mikasa sniffed tearfully. Eren then pulled her close, into a hug.

"Shhhh...I promise", he soothed, stroking her hair. Mikasa nodded shakily.

"What happened?", Armin asked, he had suddenly hurried over. "Those jerks stole her scarf", replied Eren, glaring.

Mikasa sniffed tearfully, trembling.

"Why would they do that?", asked Armin, sadly. "They're assholes", replied Eren.

"Eren!", Armin cried, hoping no teachers heard that. "What? I heard my dad say it once", Eren said, not really phased.

He then blinked, Mikasa was crying softly. Normally she would scold him for something like that. But not now.

"We got to find her scarf, and fast", Eren said worriedly. "Right, let's see if they took it to the roof first", Armin agreed.

The three hurried to the roof, where some other students were.

"Hey, have you seen a red scarf?", asked Eren to the students. "Um...no we haven't", replied one of the girls.

"Thanks anyway", Eren sighed. Mikasa clung to Eren, tears still in her eyes.

"I asked on the other side of the roof, but nothing", Armin said, coming back over. "They must have taken it somewhere else in the school", Eren said.

Mikasa clung to Eren even more. "Hey Mikasa...I know it's not the same but...", Armin then offered his futon to her.

Mikasa blinked tearfully. It wasn't the same, but at the same time she didn't want to hurt Armin's feelings.

She took it, and wrapped it around her. "Thanks Armin...", she sniffed.

"Hey, hey...it's going to be okay Mikasa. Don't cry, we'll get it back", Eren soothed.

They searched the library, Cooking club, drama club, Science room, Chemistry lab, nurse's office, Administrator office, faculty room, cafeteria, Gaming club, computer lab and even storage closets.

They entered the gym next, it was getting close to dark.

"We got to find it soon, the school is going to close in just a few minutes", Armin said worriedly.

Mikasa looked around the gym with Eren. "Where the hell could they have put it? We even checked the trash...", Eren said frustrated.

Mikasa walked passed a bin of basketballs, when one randomly slipped out, and rolled passed her.

Mikasa blinked softly, when suddenly Armin screamed in terror.

"Armin? What's your problem? It's just a basketball!", Eren said, surprised.

"No, you don't get it! It's nearly 6 PM! When the school locks up for the night...SHE comes out!", Armin shivered like a leaf.

"She?", asked Eren confused. "You mean the ghost girl?", asked Mikasa then.

Armin squeaked. "Don't see it outloud!", he cried.

"Armin, that's just a stupid legend. There's no ghost girl that haunts the school at night", Eren rolled his eyes.

"But...there really was a murder here years ago Eren", Mikasa said. "That was over 30 years ago", Eren assured.

About 34 years ago, a 12 year old student was murdered in the school gym by a substitute teacher. Since the tragic event, rumors have circulated the school of her ghost haunting the gym and other rooms of the school since.

"Guys...I k-know t-that it s-s-sounds s-s-silly but t-trust me...it's t-t-true!", Armin was shivering fearfully.

"Armin, cut it out. There's no such things as ghosts", Eren sighed, annoyed.

Eren then blinked, seeing it was 6 PM.

"Crap...we got to go home", he said. "But my scarf...", cried Mikasa.

Eren looked at her worriedly.

"We'll come back first thing in the morning and look for it, but we can't stay in the school any longer. My parents will worry", Eren said softly.

Mikasa sniffed, but she gave a small nod as Eren took her hand.

The three exited the gym, and as they passed the lockers, and went to leave, the doors wouldn't open.

"What the..?!", Eren pushed harder, but the glass doors were locked.

"We're locked in...!", he panicked. "They must have figured we went home...", said Mikasa softly.

"No...we're not only locked in...but we're going to be locked in here all night...with the GHOST!", Armin screamed, panicking.

"Armin, there is no ghost!", Eren yelled.

"If we're stuck in here for the night, we should stick together and find a place to sleep", Mikasa suggested.

"I could never sleep in here! Not with a ghost!", Armin cried.

"Then let's keep looking for Mikasa's scarf", Eren suggested. Mikasa instantly clung to Eren again, not letting go of his arm.

"M-Maybe the ghost hid Mikasa's scarf...", thought Armin then. Mikasa released a tiny whimper.

"Armin! Cut it out, you're scaring her!", Eren yelled, angrily. "Sorry...", whimpered Armin.

"Sorry Mikasa", Eren said softly, as Mikasa clung to his arm.

"I'm not scared of a ghost...", Mikasa said softly then. Eren looked at her.

"I'm scared I'll never see my scarf again...you gave that to me Eren...when my parents...", Mikasa sniffled then, burying her face into his arm.

"Mikasa...", Eren pulled her close then.

"Don't worry, I promise we'll find your scarf", he assured, stroking her hair.

The three walked back upstairs through the now very dark halls. "The school looks so different at night...", admitted Eren.

"It's scary", whined Armin. Mikasa continued clinging to Eren's arm, her eyes darting around for any sign of her scarf.

Just a glimpse of the color red.

"Armin, it is not scary", Eren growled, annoyed. When suddenly, all the windows blew open, and a basketball suddenly rolled down towards them from the end of the hall.

"Where'd that come from...?", asked Eren, as he froze. Armin shook fearfully. Mikasa clung to Eren, still looking around for her scarf, while Armin clung to Mikasa in fear.

The basketball then very suddenly begin bouncing all by itself.

Eren and Armin both turned white as ghosts.

"It's..it's..m-m-movi-moving...!", Eren stuttered fearfully, shaking. Armin was frozen in terror, while Mikasa looked very unphased about it, just wanting her scarf back.

The ball then suddenly flew at them.

Mikasa held her hands out, catching it.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!", Armin and Eren both screamed in terror then, and ran off.

"Eren! Wait!", cried Mikasa, as she threw the ball down, and hurried after them.

Mikasa ran across the hall. "EREN!", she yelled. But she got no reply. Mikasa looked through every classroom she passed, but had no luck.

"No...Eren!", Mikasa felt her heart race as she began to hyperventilate.

She ran and ran, but she had lost them.

Mikasa stopped, and she suddenly shook bad.

"Eren...!", she cried fearfully. She stood there, alone in the dark hallway. Without Eren...or her scarf.

Mikasa looked around frantically, but couldn't find them.

"Eren!", she cried. She walked down the stairs, and then stopped. Mikasa sniffed, and hugged herself, sitting down at the bottom of the steps.

She began sobbing softly. Eren was gone, her scarf was gone. She was all alone.

Since her parents died, Mikasa was never separated from Eren or her scarf. Not once.

She shivered, having dropped Armin's futon. She then sobbed softly, crying. What if Eren never found her? Or what if her scarf was gone forever?

"Eren...where are you...?", she cried shakily. She sniffed, as she slightly looked up then.

"I miss mommy...", she whimpered softly to herself. Even with Eren's support, she still grieved for her parents. And now that Eren and her scarf weren't around to comfort her...

Mikasa sobbed more, as she hid her face.

"Here", said a voice then. Mikasa sniffed, blinking. She slightly lifted her head up, to see a strange girl standing there.

She had long black hair, with no bangs and she wore an old school uniform. She also had brown eyes.

She held Mikasa's red scarf.

Mikasa's eyes lit up, as she gasped.

"My scarf...!", she cried, taking it. The girl stood there, smiling warmly as she held a basketball.

"Thank you...", cried Mikasa.

"I've been watching you all night, you have been crying alot", the girl said softly. Mikasa blinked then, looking at the girl as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

She had never seen this girl before. "You're...the ghost, aren't you?", asked Mikasa nonchalantly.

"Yep. My name is Keiko. People are always scared of me...but not you. You actually caught my basketball", smiled the girl.

Her solid human body suddenly transformed, becoming see through and ghost like.

"I heard of you before...", Mikasa admitted. "You're really not scared?", asked Keiko.

Mikasa shrugged. "You're brave", said Keiko.

"I'm not brave...I just...am not scared. I saw my parents killed...two years ago", Mikasa sniffed as she said this.

Keiko looked at her worriedly. "I miss them so much...and now Eren is gone...", cried Mikasa.

Keiko looked at her softly. "I know my parents miss me every day...", Keiko admitted.

"Why are you still here?", asked Mikasa. "I never wanted to leave until someone was finally not scared of me", explained Keiko.

Mikasa looked at her. "I wonder if my parents moved on...", Mikasa said worriedly.

"They have", Keiko said then. Mikasa's eyes grew wide, as she looked at the ghost.

"They tell me how happy they are that you have Eren, and how they miss you very much", said Keiko. Mikasa looked at Keiko, in disbelief.

Her heart skipped a beat hearing those words.

Keiko smiled, and she suddenly vanished. Mikasa stood there, in shock as she wore her scarf.

"MIKASA!", Eren's voice was suddenly heard. Mikasa blinked, and looked.

"Eren!", she cried, relieved. Tears appeared in her eyes as she ran over to him. Eren ran towards her, and when they reached each other they hugged tightly.

"EREN!", Mikasa sobbed, so relieved. "Shhhh, it's okay...I'm here", Eren assured.

"Mikasa, you found your scarf!", noticed Armin, happily. Eren blinked, seeing.

"That's great! Where was it?", asked Eren grinning. Mikasa blinked. "I'm not sure...the ghost found it", replied Mikasa.

"That's cute Mika", Eren chuckled, as he patted her hair.

"Seriously, where'd you find it?", he asked. "It was the ghost girl Eren. Keiko. She found it for me", replied Mikasa again.

Eren froze, and even sweat dropped.

"Y-You saw her...?!", Armin asked shakily. "Yes. She was really sweet", Mikasa said softly.

"O-Okay...let's uh...call it a night", said Eren fearfully. He took Mikasa's hand as the three stayed in the nurses office until morning.


	5. Parents Day

It was a nice sunny day, down town were a bunch of nice shops, and a Movie Cinema combined with a Malt Shop and Arcade. Right next door to it was a Pet shop.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin had plans to go to the movies and arcade. But first they stopped in the Pet shop.

Mikasa volunteered here, helping out mainly with the cats and kittens.

There was a black and white kitten, an orange kitty and a gray kitten in a kennel. Mikasa was gently cuddling each of them.

"You really like cats, huh?", Eren smiled, watching. "I love them, they're very cute", replied Mikasa.

"I think cats are cute too", admitted Armin also smiling. He played with a white kitten. "I don't get it though, Mikasa, you love cats. And Eren loves dogs. Why don't you have pets?", asked Armin as the white kitten bit the toy cutely.

"Well, mom's allergic to cats, and she always gave me a huge no on a dog", replied Eren.

"What about you Armin? Why don't you have a cat?", asked Mikasa curiously, as she gently let the gray kitten nibble her finger tip.

"Well, I'm in school almost every day of the year. My grandfather can't take care of a pet", explained Armin.

Mikasa petted the orange kitten as it meowed cutely. "Say Mika, other than cats and Orca whales, what other animals do you love?", asked Eren curiously.

"I really love horses, and dogs are nice", admitted Mikasa. "Really? You didn't seem like that type of girl", said Eren surprised.

"What do you mean?", asked Mikasa. "Well...its just, when I think of girls who like horses, I always picture them to be blonde with braids and always wearing jeans", admitted Eren.

Mikasa frowned. "That's very sexist, Eren", she pointed out.

"Oh give me a break! You're 11, you shouldn't even know what that means!", Eren groaned.

"You shouldn't know what it means either Eren", Mikasa shot back.

"Okay, okay...so...why do you like horses?", asked Armin, jumping in to quickly make peace.

"What's not to like? Their beautiful animals. And they are very smart. They actually can read a human's emotions, and react to them", said Mikasa, looking surprised Armin asked.

"Smart, huh...", Armin had a strange look in his eyes. Mikasa blinked.

"You don't like horses Armin?", asked Mikasa.

Armin didn't say anything, seeming to zone out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Armin got thrown off a horse when he was 5. Ever since then he's been terrified of them", explained Eren then.

"Really?", asked Mikasa.

"I'd rather not talk about it...it was a truly devastating experience. That horse...it had such a demonic look. It stood up on its hind legs, and released this deep neigh, almost like a roar. I flew about 40 feet through the air before landing on the hard ground...", Armin explained it quite darkly.

Eren gawked at Armin, frowning irritated. "How did you survive?", asked Mikasa, looking shocked.

"OH PLEASE! Armin, you slipped off when the horse went to graze! You were even caught by your mother! And it was no scary demonic looking horse! It was an old, friendly Pinto!", Eren yelled.

"It may have looked like it wasn't a big deal, but trust me it felt like I was thrown 40 feet!", Armin defended.

"You just slipped?", Mikasa frowned now too. "Give me a break!", whined Armin, pulling his futon over his head.

"Hey Eren, what kind of animals do you like?", asked Mikasa curiously.

"Well, you know I love dogs. I also like dragons, dinosaurs and I guess horses are pretty cool too", replied Eren.

After the fact, the three went to the arcade.

"This is it! I finally have enough allowance to play it!", Eren grinned excited. "Play what?", blinked Armin.

"The new Arcade game", replied Mikasa.

The Arcade was small. It was in its own small room in the very back. In fact, if you didn't go back to get ice cream in that area, you wouldn't know it was there.

It had two crane machines, one holding different plush animals, and the other held plush anime dolls. There was a Racing car game, and several other kinds.

But the new one was what Eren was excited for. It looked like a mini Wheel of Fortune. It was a wheel you spun.

And if you got 400, you got the grand prize, which was seriously a huge deal. It was the brand new Nintendo 3DS with two games to it.

It caused such an uproar, gamers from all over came to try and win it. But no one had yet.

The smaller prizes included a plush frog, an anime watch, a board game, and a yellow teddy bear.

The three kids hurried in, seeing the wheel. Eren's eyes lit up, seeing the moble game system behind the glass.

"I'm going to win it!", Eren grinned, cocky. "Well, while you battle it, Mikasa and I are gonna play other games", Armin said.

Eren nodded, not taking his starry eyes off of the prize. Mikasa watched, but soon she joined Armin. Armin played the crane game, while Mikasa glanced over, watching Eren.

"Okay, let do this!", Eren inserted change, and spun it. He watched it intently, but the wheel finally stopped spinning, landing on 2.

"Crap! One more time!", Eren tried again, but it only landed on 10 this time. The winning numbers were 90, 100, 200, 300 and the grand prize was 400.

"Again!", Eren glared, spinning it once more. It spun, and was almost on 400. "Yes, yes YES!", Eren clenched his fists, but the wheel landed on 1, inches from 400.

"NO! UGH! Again!", Eren tried once more, only for it to land on 40.

Mikasa came over. "Eren, maybe you're not spinning it hard enough", she suggested.

"I got this, don't worry! Hey, you want me to get you anything?", asked Eren. Mikasa looked at the prizes.

"I like the bear", she admitted, blushing a little. "Really? Okay! I need to get 300 to get it", Eren looked more determined now.

It took five more spins, and now he was down to the last spin.

"Damn it...last coins", Eren glared, sweating. He put it in, and spun it.

The three of them watched anxiously, and the wheel stopped at 300.

Eren blinked, dumbfounded. "Eren, you got the bear for Mikasa!", Armin cried happily.

"You're right...", Eren took the yellow teddy bear out of the now unlocked glass case. He felt disappointed at first.

"Here you go Mikasa", Eren gently handed it to her.

Mikasa's face lit up then, as she smiled, cuddling it. "Thank you Eren", she said happily.

Eren smiled then, seeing how happy she was made him feel better. "But...you didn't get your prize", said Mikasa sadly.

"Don't worry about it. I bet that thing is rigged anyway. So no one can get it", Eren assured her.

The three soon stopped for milkshakes next. Mikasa held her bear close, as she had a chocolate milkshake.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Tomorrow is parents day", mentioned Armin, having a vanilla milkshake.

Eren stopped drinking his chocolate milkshake then, while Mikasa looked up slightly, feeling her heart sink a bit, and she tried to fight the lump forming in her throat.

"Armin, what the hell?!", Eren hissed then, glaring. Mikasa blinked.

"Oh...sorry!", cried Armin, looking extremely ashamed. Mikasa looked at both boys.

"Guys, it's okay, really. The school is having it kind of early this year", Mikasa assured, holding her small hands up in a reassuring way. She knew Armin felt bad, and even though she felt a bit off now from Armin mentioning it, she didn't want to be rude.

"Mikasa, we don't have to talk about it", Eren said worriedly, looking at her.

Parents day happened once a year at the school. Where students and their parents or guardians would come in. The student would thing tell the whole class everything about their parents.

What their hobbies were, what they did for a living, etc.

Naturally, Eren didn't feel comfortable at all about going this year. Mikasa had no parents, so it didn't feel fair for him to go with his parents.

"It's really fine Eren. I don't mind", Mikasa said, she smiled but her eyes were clearly filled with sorrow.

"Mikasa, listen...I'm not going to Parents day tomorrow night", Eren said then.

"What?! But Eren, you have too!", cried Mikasa worriedly.

"It's not right Mikasa. Going there with my parents, you'd have to come along...I could never do that to you", Eren said seriously.

Mikasa's eyes softened. She then gently took Eren's hand. Armin blinked, watching them.

"Eren...it's okay. I want you to go. I want to see you happy. You...have parents so enjoy it. Don't let me spoil it", Mikasa assured, she smiled softly.

Eren looked at her, he felt his heart breaking. The smile Mikasa wore was sad, and yet she was encouraging him to go.

"Mikasa...", he started. "I'll be fine Eren, don't worry", Mikasa cut him off.

Armin looked at the two worriedly. Eren sighed, looking just as worried as Armin.

By evening, Grisha, Carla, Eren and Mikasa sat at the dinner table eating. Eren hardly touched his food.

Mikasa noticed this. "Eren, what's wrong? You've barely touched your food", asked Carla.

Eren played with his fork for a second before answering.

"Mikasa wants to come with us on Parents night tomorrow", he said then. Carla looked up then, while Grisha dropped his fork.

"What?", cried Carla. "It's really fine", Mikasa assured. "Mikasa, it's not fine!", Eren growled, frustrated.

"Honey, my goodness...we couldn't put you through that. We're perfectly okay with staying home tomorrow night", assured Carla worriedly.

"That would be much too uncomfortable for you", added Grisha concerned.

"Really, its okay. You guys are such a great family...you deserve to go to it. You took me in when I had no one, and treated me so well...", Mikasa said softly.

"Mikasa...", said Eren looking at her.

"Sweetheart...", Carla's eyes softened then, as she took Mikasa's hand. Mikasa looked at her.

"YOU are part of our family. And we would never want to put you through that", Carla soothed.

Mikasa gave a sad but soft smile. "It's really okay Carla, I'd like to go with you all", Mikasa assured.

Carla and Grisha exchanged worried looks while Eren didn't say anything.

When they finished eating, and Mikasa took a turn washing the dishes, Eren was biting at his nails.

"Eren..", said Grisha worriedly.

"I don't like this. Going there is going to tear her apart", Eren growled.

"We know, but if she really wants us all to go...", Carla sighed.

"You can't be serious! Put your foot down with her!", Eren yelled then. "Eren, she isn't our daughter. We can't 'put our foot down'", Grisha said calmly.

Eren gritted his teeth, he couldn't help but feel angry. Carla sighed softly. "Let me show you something", she then went over to the hall closet.

Eren blinked, and followed.

Carla pulled a box out of it, and opened it. Inside were a bunch of photos. But one stood out.

Eren's heart sunk, it was a picture of Mikasa's parents.

"This came with Mikasa's personal belongings when she first came to live with us. I felt it would be much too painful for it to be out right away", explained Carla.

"Eren, here", Carla then gave him some scissors and a golden heart shaped locket. "You can work on it tonight. And give it to Mikasa tomorrow night", Carla said.

Eren looked at it softly. "Will this really make her feel better?", he asked. Carla smiled warmly. "I think it will", she assured.

By late at night, Eren slept in bed, Mikasa cuddled by him. The only light was from the full moon outside. Mikasa cuddled her teddy bear close while Eren simply watched her, worried.

"Hey Mika...you awake?", he asked softly. "Uh huh", replied Mikasa softly, she turned over to face him.

"Why are you doing this? This is just going to be hard on you", asked Eren. Mikasa held her teddy bear close, not saying anything at first.

"Mikasa, you're human. This is tearing you apart, I can see it in your eyes. So...why?", asked Eren.

"It's because...you deserve to be happy Eren. After you wrapped this scarf around me...I just want you to be happy", replied Mikasa softly.

"Come on, you know I'd be happier playing a video game", Eren pointed out. Mikasa looked down slightly.

"Eren, you're lucky to still have your parents. So cherish them. Spend as much time as you can with them. Nothing would make me happier than to see you with them tomorrow night", Mikasa explained.

Eren looked at Mikasa worriedly, as he saw the sparkle of tears appear in her dark eyes.

"So...stop asking me to call it off. We're all going tomorrow", Mikasa smiled tearfully. Eren starred at her, complete worry and disbelief in his eyes.

"Come here", he then pulled her close. Mikasa buried her face into his chest as Eren stroked her jet black hair.

The next day soon arrived, and it was shortly evening. Several students and their parents flooded into the school.

Armin led his grandfather to show him the library, while Eren led his parents into homeroom. Mikasa stayed by Eren's side.

"There isn't really much to show, you've seen our desk alot", Eren shrugged, he and Mikasa still had the conjoined desk.

"Well, what about your science project?", suggested Grisha. "Oh", Eren led them over.

His science product stood out. It was a mystical creature (A titan) that was tied to cables. Eren pressed the button and two swords suddenly slashed its head off.

"Okay son...very creative", Grisha said, looking disturbed. "Mikasa, what about your project?", asked Carla smiling.

"It's right here", Mikasa's was an impressive chart of a horse's skeleton along with information on their organs.

"Now that's very impressive", said Grisha. "Very nice. Hey, what was Armin's?", asked Carla curiously.

"A guide to sewing futons", replied Eren, frowning. "Attention students and parents!", the teacher spoke up then.

"Starting now when I call your last name, each student will come over here in this circle and tell everyone some things about their parents", the teacher said.

The group went to go over, when Mikasa stopped, overhearing some students whispering.

"What's her deal? Is she Eren's sister?", asked one student.

"No, she doesn't have any parents. She's an orphan kinda. Eren and his parents just took her in", the other student whispered.

Mikasa froze, she then looked down, the lump in her throat strong. Eren noticed.

"Hey...", he hurried over to her, taking her small hands. "You okay?", he asked. Mikasa swallowed the lump, fighting back tears with all her might.

"Yeah, I'm fine Eren", she gave a smile, but the pain in her eyes was all too real.

"Knock it off. You're not okay", Eren frowned, worried. Mikasa blinked some tears from her eyes. Eren then pulled something out of his pocket.

Mikasa blinked tearfully. "I made this for you...", he handed her the heart locket.

Mikasa took it, and opened it. And as soon as she did, she gasped. And felt her heart skip a beat as tears suddenly filled her eyes.

Inside were a picture of her dad, and one of her mom on each side. "Eren...", she cried.

"They'll always be in your heart Mikasa", Eren then placed it around her neck. Mikasa held the locket close to her chest, as she wiped her eyes.

Mikasa smiled softly, as she nodded. "Thank you", she cried.

Soon they joined the group.

"Jaeger", the teacher called up. Eren stood up. "So, tell us about your parents", the teacher smiled.

"Well, you all know my dad, Grisha Jaeger works as a doctor at the hospital. Mom, Carla Jaeger, stays at home. Her hobbies include cooking, cleaning and she also loves decorating for Christmas. And she makes such great lunches, I often eat them before lunch", Eren said.

Some parents and students laughed.

"So..yea thats about it", Eren said. "Of course that's it", Carla rolled her eyes at her son's lack of interest but smiled.

After calling many last names, Mikasa raised her hand. "Yes Mikasa?", asked the teacher.

"Would it be all right if I took a turn ma'am?", asked Mikasa.

Many students all looked worried then, starring at her while the teacher looked surprised.

Eren gawked at Mikasa, while Carla and Grisha appeared a mix of worried but also surprised.

"Well...of course, come up", the teacher said softly.

Mikasa stood up, as she held her locket close. She took a deep breath and then started.

"As you could tell..my parents aren't here. You all know they died...but, I think it would be an insult to their memory if I didn't speak about them", she started.

Eren watched her worried, listening.

"My parents...Herrick and Akane Ackerman came here from Japan. My father worked as businessman for a company. He also was a hunter in his spare time, and also loved to fish. But...dad never hunted for sport. Only for food. He didn't believe in senseless killing. He even saved a baby deer once. He especially was fond of nature, and loved taking me to bird watch", Mikasa looked at her father's photo in the locket.

"We were close...and I really loved him. But...my mother", Mikasa clutched the locket close.

"My mom was the world to me. She loved reading me stories, cooking for me, sewing me clothes...really the more I remember...her favorite thing to do was take care of me", Mikasa blinked tears from her eyes, but went on.

"I never recalled her having any other hobbies. She just...loved being a mother. Mom gave birth to me at home, in Japan. She told me it was a harsh snowstorm the night I was born. And ever since then, she dedicated her entire life to me", Mikasa continued.

"I loved them both so much...and I know they loved me. I wouldn't trade them for any other set of parents in the world", Mikasa finished, as she blinked tears from her eyes.

The group had fallen silent, many parents looked close to tears in the room. Carla wiped her eyes, as Eren got up.

He walked over to Mikasa, and hugged her tightly.

Mikasa hugged him back, as she buried her tear stained face in his chest. "That was so brave Mikasa...", Eren soothed softly.

"It was hard...", Mikasa sobbed softly. "I know...I'm so proud of you", Eren stroked her hair softly.


	6. Junior High

It was morning, around 7. Carla was making breakfast while Grisha was reading the newspaper, sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee.

Just then, Eren hurried down, fully dressed. Although his hair was still messy.

"Eren! You're up early!", cried Carla, surprised. Eren seemed to be in a hurry.

He quickly grabbed a piece of toast and gulped down a glass of orange juice. "What's the hurry son?", asked Grisha.

"That new game comes out today! I want to buy it!", Eren lied.

"But the gamestop isn't opened until after school", pointed out Carla.

"I know but I'm excited...I got to go!", Eren panicked then, checking his watch. "Well, what about Mikasa? Is she even up yet?", asked Carla, but Eren was gone.

"What's his hurry?", asked Grisha. Carla sighed, when she suddenly heard another set of footsteps come down the stairs.

Mikasa appeared in the kitchen, she was dressed but looked panicked. "Where's Eren!?", she cried.

"He just ran out, sorry sweetie", replied Grisha softly. Mikasa looked panicked, she hurried out.

Her long black hair had grown out a lot, and both she and Eren were taller now. They were 12, and maturing.

Eren's voice started to change, and he became more irritable and independent, while Mikasa's hair grew even longer, and her breasts started developing.

But despite growing up, Mikasa remained clingy towards Eren. And because Eren was a preteen, he was starting to feel smothered by her and began to avoid her.

"He's at a bad age. They say all boys are horrible at 12, and all girls are at 14", sighed Grisha. "Well, if he upsets Mikasa, I won't put up with it", Carla said, sternly.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin have recently become Junior High students.

Mikasa ran down the street fast, following Eren. "Eren!", she called out to him.

"Crap...!", Eren muttered, he sped up but Mikasa was faster than him. She was running so fast that her hair and red scarf breezed in the wind.

"C'mon, give me a break! What's a guy gotta do to get some breathing air around here?!", Eren ranted, trying to run faster.

But Mikasa caught up easily. "Eren, why didn't you wait for me?", she asked, catching her breath.

"We were gonna be late", Eren simply replied, trying to avoid eye contact with her. Mikasa looked at him, but she didn't say anything.

"We'll actually be early", she said softly after a few minutes of silence.

Soon they arrived at school. They were indeed early. No other students were here yet.

"We're early", Mikasa commented. "That's not a bad thing", Eren stated. He went up to his locker. Mikasa's was right next to his.

As she stood close to him, opening her own locker, Eren moved slightly away from her. Mikasa noticed then, she looked at him.

"Eren...", she began. "Come on, we don't want to be late", Eren swung his bag over his shoulder, as they walked to class.

When class time finally started, and the rest of the students arrived, Armin sensed a heavy tension between the two.

Eren and Mikasa's desks were connected, but Eren was avoiding all eye contact with her. Mikasa held a piece of her scarf, looking down.

"So...what are your plans for after school?", asked Armin casually. "We should be going straight home", Mikasa answered quietly.

"Actually, I'm going to Gamestop with the guys", Eren replied. Armin frowned. "You mean the popular kids?", he suddenly asked. Mikasa blinked.

"Hey come on, Armin! Don't take it personally! They give me all the cheats for my games", Eren explained.

Since turning 12, Eren was hanging out with the more popular kids. They were all a bit older, 13-14 years old.

Between getting involved with a bad crowd, and turning 12, being a moody preteen, Eren's attitude was pretty much unbearable.

When class ended, Eren stood up. "Eren, are you going to have lunch with us?", asked Armin. "Sorry, but the guys wanted to meet. They're going to let me look at "The Last of Us Part 2" handbook", Eren replied.

Mikasa blinked. "You're not having lunch with us?", she cried, some panic in her voice.

Eren sighed. "Do I have to have lunch with you two every single time?", he asked.

"Well..we are friends...", Armin muttered, while Mikasa had a hurt look in her eyes. Eren frowned. "Look, its nothing personal. But if the guys saw me eating lunch with...well, a 12 year old who still carries his blanket around...", Eren began.

Armin looked down, holding his futon. "I know...its true...", he said sadly. Mikasa suddenly, for the first time in her life, glared at Eren.

She stood up. "Knock it off, Eren", she growled, her voice dangerous. Eren blinked, looking surprised. So did Armin.

"Just because you're popular right now, doesn't give you any right to bully him", Mikasa growled. Even though she cared deeply for Eren, it didn't change the fact Armin was her friend too.

And has been with her almost as long as Eren.

Eren looked away, a bit shamefully. "Sorry...", he said. "T-That's okay", Armin said softly.

"So, are you going to have lunch with her?", Mikasa asked. "Look, I will tomorrow, I promise...", Eren said, he quickly gathered his stuff, hurrying out.

Mikasa froze, seeing a distance between them. She took a shaky breath, feeling a panic attack coming on.

Armin saw her, he gently took her hand and squeezed it gently. "It's okay Mikasa, I'll have lunch with you...", he assured her.

Mikasa looked at him. "Mmhmmm...thank you Armin", her voice was shaky, as she tried not to cry.

During lunch, Mikasa was quiet most of the time. She and Armin were in the courtyard, under the usual tree.

Armin kept a worried eye on her. 'Damn it Eren...you know she freaks out when you're not around...how could you do this to her?' he wondered, worriedly.

Mikasa barely touched her lunch, despite Armin pressing her to eat.

Eren was on the roof with the group of popular kids. Eren was in grade seven, but the others were in grades 8 to 9.

"So you guys really have it? The Special edition?", asked Eren eagerly, stars in his eyes. "Slow down runt, you got the pay?", asked one of the kids.

"Oh..right", Eren pulled his game out from his bag. It was one of his favorite games, an older game. In fact, it was the original Nintendo 64 Super Smash bros game.

Eren hesitated. "Are you sure you guys won't accept maybe a Sonic game?", Eren asked, a bit nervous to give it up.

"Sonic?! We're not gonna get any money from some Sega game! You're asking a lot of us, Eren. A chance to own this Special Edition handbook of "The Last of Us Part 2"! You realize how much money this thing costs? We'll be able to get it back by selling your game", one of the guys scoffed.

Eren looked down, hesitating a bit. "What's wrong, Jaeger? You can't give up your little toy like Arlet and his blanket?", one of them teased then.

Eren growled. "No! Here!", Eren handed it over then. They took it, and then handed over the thick handbook.

It was wrapped in clear plastic. Eren's eyes lit up, looking at the handbook. The game didn't even release for several months, but this way Eren would know how to play it and become an expert at it.

He frowned a bit then...the game he gave up for it...because it was a classic game, it was so expensive to buy anywhere, that Eren would never get it again.

The door to the roof opened, Mikasa exited from it. She blinked then, seeing Eren. Her heart jumped, as she hurried over.

Armin was right behind her.

"You're not regretting your choice, are you Jaeger?", one of the guys asked. "Not at all!", Eren answered quickly.

"Eren!", Mikasa cried, she suddenly wrapped her arms around his middle, clinging to him, trembling.

"M-Mikasa...!", Eren stuttered nervously, as Mikasa held tightly onto him. "Sorry, Eren! She was on the verge of a panic attack!", Armin apologized, carrying his futon.

The older kids all snickered. "Wow Jaeger, you still hang out with these losers?", one asked.

"W-What...! No!", Eren stammered, panicked.

Mikasa, who was still holding onto Eren, glared. "What's it to you guys?", she asked. Eren turned white.

The guys all laughed. "This is just sad, Jaeger. It's bad enough you're friends with Arlet, but you need your little girlfriend to fight your own battles", one stated.

Eren growled then, clenching his fists. "So what if he is?", asked Mikasa, frowning.

"Would you...GET OFF ME?!", Eren suddenly snapped, pushing Mikasa off of him. Armin starred wide eyed at what Eren just did.

Even the older kids looked surprised. Mikasa took several steps back, a look of complete disbelief and hurt in her eyes.

"I don't need you fighting my battles, Mikasa! Just back off and give me some space!", Eren yelled.

Mikasa starred at him, her heart sunk, as she felt a lump forming in her throat. Tears suddenly appeared in her eyes, and streamed down her face. Eren froze, his heart sinking.

"E-E-E-Eren, what have you done?!", Armin panicked.

Mikasa didn't say a word, as she looked right at Eren, tears in her eyes. She wasn't even wearing an angry look.

She then turned on her heel, and ran, going down the stairs, exiting the roof.

"Wow, you got guts, Jaeger!", the older guys were impressed, all grinning. Eren didn't hear them, he stood there, as realization crashed down.

He glanced at Armin, who shook his head at Eren, glaring. Armin then ran off, following Mikasa.

Eren looked down. 'What the hell is wrong with me?! Why did I...', Eren clenched his fists, shaking furiously.

Never in his life had he felt so angry with himself. All this...for a stupid game? He shook his head...remembering how much Mikasa has been through.

He didn't even deserve her forgiveness at this point. "What's up, Jaeger?", the guys behind him asked. Eren turned to face them then, glaring.

"Screw you...", he growled, and threw the handbook down at the ground. Before they could react, Eren sprinted downstairs, off the roof.

"Mikasa!", Eren called, as he searched the school for her. He ran into the classroom, seeing Armin was there.

"She went home, Eren", Armin said, seeing Eren's guilty face. Eren's heart sunk, as he looked down. Mikasa was really upset to just leave school mid day...and without Eren.

"You told her to give her space, so I guess in her mind, she felt she had to leave the entire building", Armin said, frowning.

Eren looked away. He sunk down in his desk, and looked at Mikasa's empty seat.

By the end of the day, Eren hurried home. He ran to his house, and turned the door knob. He entered, running into the living room.

"I'm home!", he quick dropped his bag, about to run upstairs, when suddenly he felt his mom grab his ear.

"NOT so fast, Eren!", Carla growled, angrily.

Eren froze, knowing he was dead. "Mikasa came home from school HOURS ago, in tears! She shut herself in her room, and hasn't come out since! What the hell did you do?", Carla demanded, angrily.

"I'm sorry, mom...I...I screwed up...", Eren looked away, already feeling horrible.

"Eren, did you completely forget what Mikasa's been through?!", Carla continued, furious with her son.

"Of course I didn't!", Eren yelled, shaking. "I just...I wasn't thinking. I was a selfish bastard. I just wanted to be popular but...it's not worth all this...", Eren explained.

Carla sighed deeply. "I know you're at that age, Eren. You're 12, moody, and want to be more independent. But you have to go apologize to her. Mikasa's lonely without you...", Carla said, her tone softer.

"I know...I am now", Eren replied. He hurried upstairs. He froze at her bedroom door. Eren exhaled, he then turned the knob, opening it.

He peered inside, Mikasa was laying in bed. She was curled up, hugging her plush Sailor Saturn to her chest, still wearing her red scarf.

She hadn't taken off her school uniform or shoes even. Her face was tear stained, and even the pillow was wet.

"Mikasa...", Eren said softly, feeling more guilt hit him. Mikasa glanced softly, seeing Eren. She looked surprised to see him, but didn't say anything.

Eren came over, he sat at the bottom of her bed.

"Mika...I'm so sorry", he said, shakily. His fists clenched, as he fought back tears.

"I'm...so sorry. Nothing I can say is good enough...I've been nothing but a complete jerk towards you...just to be popular. It's not worth it...being popular, and no game is worth seeing you hurt...", Eren went on.

Mikasa slowly sat up, she looked at him. "So...is it okay if I'm still near you?", she asked, her voice quiet.

Eren's heart broke. "Of course it is, Mikasa! I'm sorry...I was being a complete jerk...", Eren looked down.

Mikasa could see the guilt in his face. She sniffled, still trembling a bit. Eren looked at her, he then took her hand, and pulled her close in a tight embrace.

"Eren...!", Mikasa cried, tears appearing in her eyes. She was filled with such relief as she hugged him back.

She held onto him tightly. "I'm sorry, Mikasa! I'm so sorry!", Eren apologized, feeling horrible. He stroked her hair softly.

"It's all right...I forgive you", Mikasa assured him, nuzzling against him.

A few days passed, and Eren was constantly with Mikasa. He was even buying her extra snacks for lunch, and never left her side.

Armin was with them as well. He was glad things got better for the two of them. It was evening, a Saturday night.

But everyone in town was heading for the yearly Summer Festival. School was about to be out as well.

The festival took place in the evening. There were food stands, game stands, beautiful orange and yellow lanterns giving the festival a gorgeous glow.

There was a shooting game where you could win a giant stuffed animal, along with a game where you can win a goldfish.

There was a cotton candy stand, a popcorn stand, a Snow cone stand, and even a Ramen stand.

Mikasa, Eren and Armin walked through the festival. Mikasa was dressed in a beautiful pink kimono with flowers decorated on it. Along with her scarf of course.

Her hair was down, but she wore a Sakura flower in it. Eren was in a green kimono, while Armin was in an orange one.

They got Cotton candy first. "Let's see...which game should we try out first?", Armin looked around. "We got plenty of money for all of them! Let's go to the shooting one first!", Eren grinned excited.

All three of them took a turn. "Which one do you want, Mikasa?", Eren asked, smiling. Mikasa looked at them all.

"I like the Snow Leopard", she admitted. "Okay!", Eren grinned. He aimed the gun at the balloons. "Hit all balloons, and you'll win the plush of your choice!", the stand worker said.

Eren focused, aiming. He hit the first balloon, then the second. "Come on..!", he kept hitting them, and to their amazement, he got all of them.

"You did it, Eren!", Armin cheered. Mikasa's eyes lit up. "I am the champion", Eren grinned, as the stand worker handed him the plush Snow Leopard.

Eren smiled, and handed it to Mikasa. Mikasa blushed, smiling as she cuddled it close. "Thank you Eren", she said.

"It's no problem at all, Mika", Eren smiled. Armin ended up getting a teddy bear from the same game, as the trio moved to other games.

They walked down the festival, heading for the snow cone stand.

Eren blushed, as he watched Mikasa. She was holding her Snow leopard plush close. She looked so pretty in her kimono.

"Hey..isn't that..", Armin said then. Eren and Mikasa followed his gaze, seeing the group of older kids were there.

"What are they doing here?", Eren growled. Mikasa watched them. "Eren, did they ever give you your game back?", she asked then.

Eren blinked. "No...even though I didn't take their stupid book", Eren answered. Mikasa glared.

"But don't worry about it Mikasa, it's not worth it...", Eren began.

"MIKASA! What are you doing?!", Armin suddenly yelled panicked. Eren blinked, and looked to see Mikasa had sprinted towards the older kids.

"Mikasa!", Eren yelled, not wanting her to get hurt. But in a flash, the group of boys were in a pile on the ground, Mikasa had taken them out instantly.

They all groaned, dizzy, not even knowing what just happened. Eren and Armin starred, in complete awe and shock.

It happened so fast, no one else even noticed, to distracted with the festival activities. "Now then...", Mikasa picked up one of their bags.

She turned it upside down, and dumped everything out of it. Eren's game cartridge fell out.

"No way! They still have it!", Armin and Eren both starred, in shock. Mikasa picked up the game. She then walked over to Eren and Armin.

"Here Eren...", she offered it to Eren. Eren took it. "Mikasa...you didn't have to...thank you", he smiled, looking happy to have it back.

Mikasa smiled, blushing a bit. "Guess those guys won't be dealing video games for a while", Armin stated.

By the end of the festival, Mikasa, Armin and Eren sat on the grassy hill, watching the colorful fireworks. Mikasa cuddled close to Eren, as he held her.

"They're beautiful...", Mikasa said quietly. Eren smiled, he blushed a bit then. "You're more beautiful, Mikasa", he said.

Mikasa instantly turned red then, looking at him. She felt her heart skip a beat. "Eren...", she mused, still red.

Eren blushed too, a bit embarrassed, scratching the back of his neck. But he smiled, as Mikasa leaned into him more. Eren stroked her hair, and Armin sat by them.

Armin watched the two, and smiled. "There's certainly love in the air tonight", he muttered, chuckling.

The three watched the fireworks continue that evening.


	7. Horse Ranch

**Author's Note: Okay, after this chapter, Junior High only has one more chapter. And from then on I'll be updating Red String of Fate High School, which will be longer. Thanks so much for all the reviews so far! ALSO, if you don't know yet, I am making an audiobook for this fanfic. Go to my channel on youtube "Eremikashipper 4ever" to go check it out!**

"All right class, on May 12th we have a special field trip planned!", the teacher annoucned excitedly. It was May 2nd, Eren and Mikasa were 13 years old now.

The heat was intense. It was a very hot summer. People kept their AC on in their homes and cars, while students were seen with ice cream, slushies, and other cold drinks.

Armin didn't even have his futon on for a change. Of course though, Mikasa still had her red scarf on. At 13 years old, Mikasa's black hair had grown quite long.

She was taller too. Eren had also grown a bit taller. "What was last year's field trip again?", Armin asked, not remembering.

"It was the Planetarium", Mikasa replied. "I hope its an indoor one again this year. It's too hot out", Eren complained.

Mikasa adjusted her scarf a bit, but she felt cooler in the classroom than outside.

"This year's summer field trip, will be at Colony Horse Ranch!", the teacher revealed then. Armin froze, he turned white, as his feet suddenly dug into the floor.

"A horse ranch? That's new", Eren admitted. Mikasa raised her hand then. "Yes, Mikasa?", asked the teacher.

"Ma'am, will we be riding?", Mikasa asked curiously. "You bet you all will! It's an all day trip for all of you to learn how to properly ride horses. We need permission slips from your parents", the teacher replied.

Mikasa suddenly smiled a little bit. "You look excited, Mikasa", Eren grinned, noticing. Mikasa looked down a bit. "I've never ridden but...I've always wanted too", she admitted.

Armin was trembling, a look of complete terror in his eyes. "Armin, what's wrong?", asked Mikasa.

"I'm not going!", Armin stated. Eren rolled his eyes, groaning. "Armin, get over it already! You fell off when you were practically a toddler!", Eren growled.

"They say when you get bucked off a horse, you need to get right back on. Or you'll never get over your fear", Mikasa said.

"Easy for you two! You don't get it! Horses are mean spirited...they have these black eyes that just stare into your soul...", Armin muttered.

"Just so you know, those 'black eyes' are most likely just looking at carrots", Mikasa said, quite defensive of horses.

"Armin, I was there you know. It was pretty fun, the horse I was on was laid back", Eren added.

"Look, why don't you just give it another try?", Mikasa asked. "No way! I can't go!", Armin shook his head.

Eren sighed while Mikasa's eyes softened, as Armin continued to look terrified.

After school, Eren and Mikasa walked home together. Armin had already went home. "He's such a wuss sometimes", Eren admitted, annoyed.

"It can't be helped...", Mikasa was looking down, seeming a bit spaced. The sun was beating down on them hard, the heat dangerous.

Despite Eren's earlier pestering for her to take her scarf off, Mikasa kept it on. But now she was feeling extremely ill. She was sweating a bit under her scarf, but most of all..she felt light headed.

Although Mikasa's face wasn't red. It was extremely white.

"Seriously, the guy's gotta get back on a horse. What if we had some type of disaster, and aliens attacked? And the cars no longer worked? We'd need to ride horses", Eren continued.

"Uh huh...", Mikasa said quietly. "We better hurry home", Eren said. "Wait...", Mikasa suddenly said, noticing he almost broke into a sprint.

"What's wrong, Mika?", Eren turned to see she had stopped walking. Mikasa had her hand pressed against a tree firmly, leaning.

She looked shaky. "Mikasa? Hey, what's wrong?!", Eren panicked, worriedly.

"I..I'm gonna be sick..!", Mikasa suddenly cried, as she fell to her knees, and threw up. Eren instantly ran to her side, he was half expecting something like this to happen.

As he rubbed her back, he quickly removed her scarf. Mikasa was too sick to react. Eren gently rubbed her back soothingly, a look of worry in his eyes.

"Easy, easy Mikasa...let it out, it's okay", Eren soothed her, rubbing her back slowly. Mikasa coughed, panting for air, extremely pale.

"I told you to take this scarf off, the heat's too much for you", Eren growled, worriedly.

Mikasa panted weakly, shaking. But she looked, and reached for her scarf. Eren held it back. "Mikasa, no! You're going to have heatstroke!", Eren put his foot down.

"Eren, please...I won't wear it...", Mikasa promised, her eyes pleading. Eren hesitated, but he slowly handed it to her.

Mikasa held it close, not putting it on. "Mikasa, you can't be wearing that scarf all the time. Not during the summer", Eren said firmly.

He gently helped her to her feet. Mikasa leaned onto Eren, her knees shaky. "Come on, let's get you home", Eren said worriedly.

When they arrived home, Eren was still supporting Mikasa. "Mom! Mikasa's sick..!", Eren yelled, urgently.

Carla, who had been in the kitchen, hurried over. "Mikasa!", she cried worriedly, running over.

She could tell just by looking at Mikasa she was sick. "She threw up on the way here...", Eren added, worriedly.

"Let's get you cooled down, sweetheart", Carla fretted, she gently felt Mikasa's cheek, it was hot.

Once upstairs, Mikasa got a cool shower, and collapsed into bed. She drank a glass of cold water, and lay on her back, kicking the blankets off of her, laying on the sheets.

Eren was at her bedside, making sure she kept her scarf off. Mikasa's breathing was a bit labored, as she felt the cool air from the fan on her.

"You feel any cooler?", asked Eren softly, as he gently felt her cheek. Mikasa blushed slightly at his touch.

"A bit...", she replied, looking exhausted. "Mika...you won't want to hear this, but you can't be wearing your scarf in this heat", Eren said firmly.

Mikasa looked away. She then sat up weakly, reaching for her scarf. She took it, and held it close. "I know it's important to you...", Eren started.

"You gave this to me...the night...my parents...", Mikasa began. Her voice cracked. "I know...but you can't be making yourself sick. It's too hot outside", Eren continued, anxiously.

"What if...we get seperated? And I don't have it?", asked Mikasa.

"Well..how have your breathing exercises been going with mom?", Eren asked then. To try and prevent Mikasa from having a panic attack, Carla tried teaching her some breathing exercises.

Although it didn't really help. Mikasa shook her head. "They didn't really work when we got separated in school, at night. I...didn't even think of them", Mikasa admitted.

Eren blinked softly, that was two years ago. But...he understand. It's only been three years since Mikasa saw her parents murdered. She needed Eren and her scarf.

They were her only sources of comfort. The only things keeping her completely sane. Most children would have completely shut down from seeing such a horror.

Eren sighed. "I wish there was some way you could wear your scarf and still stay cool", he admitted. Mikasa blinked then. She sat up, and gently ran her hand through her long black hair. She could feel the heat on her back from it.

Eren watched her. "What's up, Mikasa?", he asked. Mikasa bit her lip. "What if my hair was short?", she asked then.

"Oh...well...I guess it would help a lot...", Eren started, a bit nervously. He was so used to Mikasa having long hair.

"Ok, I'll cut it then", Mikasa decided. "Um well...you don't have to!", Eren protested, nervously. Mikasa got out of bed, and went into the bathroom.

"Hey, Mika! Not too short, all right?", Eren was panicking.

Mikasa got the pair of scissors, and went down to get Carla to do it for her. When the two went into the bathroom, Eren waited out.

He was feeling a bit nervous, hoping she didn't cut it too short. After a few minutes, the bathroom door opened.

"Eren, how does it look?", asked Mikasa, blushing a little. Eren blinked, and he was...pleasantly surprised. Mikasa cut her hair indeed, but it was still very feminine.

It still went down to her shoulders almost, plus her bangs were still long. It was an extremely adorable look.

"Hey...you look really cute!", Eren grinned, blushing a bit. Mikasa turned almost as red as her scarf.

"Really?", she asked. "Yeah, plus you'll be able to wear your scarf", Eren smiled. Mikasa's eyes lit up at this.

"But Mikasa, remember honey..if its still a really bad heatwave, you still need to take your scarf off", Carla added.

Mikasa nodded, not all that worried. They didn't get insanely bad heatwaves often.

She wrapped her red scarf back around her neck.

Before anyone knew it, the day of the field trip to the horse ranch came. The students gathered at the town bus.

"I don't see any sign of Armin", Eren said, looking around. "Maybe he won't show...", Mikasa said softly.

Just then, the two heard some commotion from the parking lot. "Armin, now come on son!", a voice growled.

"That sounds like Armin's grandfather", Eren said. Mikasa and Eren hurried over, and both frowned. Armin was holding onto the car seat for dear life, as his grandfather pulled.

It was like watching a parent fight a toddler, rather than a grandfather fight a 13 year old.

"Seriously Armin...", Eren growled.

"Armin, that's enough now! You gotta learn to get over your fear!", Armin's grandfather pulled Armin out of the car.

Armin grumbled, holding his futon over his head. "Look, your friends are there! Go on!", Armin's grandfather gave him a shove.

Armin sulked, as he walked up to Eren and Mikasa.

"Looks like you're riding after all", Eren grinned. Armin didn't say a word, looking terrified. "Armin, it's really okay. There's going to be a trainer for each of us. It'll be safe", Mikasa promised.

After the class got on the bus, within about a half an hour they arrived at the horse ranch.

"Whoa...look at all that land", Eren looked amazed, looking out the window as the bus pulled in. Mikasa's eyes darted around for any signs of horses.

She saw a few brown and palomino ones in the fenced grassy field, grazing. "They're beautiful", she smiled softly.

Eren smiled, he loved it when she was happy. "They're killers...", Armin whined. Eren rolled his eyes, and nudged Armin.

After the bus parked, the class was led by one of the trainer's. "Welcome class! The first thing we're going to do is give you all a tour of the ranch. And then we'll jump into our first riding lesson", the female trainer said.

As the tour began, the passed a fenced area. "We have about 25 horses overall here at the ranch. You'll be able to pick your horse once we get to the stables", the teacher began to say.

Mikasa was gazing at the grassy fields, as Armin hid behind Eren, shaking like a leaf. "Armin, honestly...", Eren sighed.

As they stopped, for the teacher to explain more, Armin went to glance at the fence, and he suddenly yelled in terror.

A gray stallion had walked up to the fence, his face inches from Armin's. "Something wrong?", the trainer asked worriedly.

"Yeah, sorry! Our friend Armin is terrified of horses", Eren replied, as Armin whimpered.

"There's really nothing to be scared of, Armin. If you want to be scared of any animal, its mountain lions", the trainer said kindly.

"B-But...", Armin stammered. "Ugh, Armin stop", Eren groaned. He reached out, and petted the gray stallion.

The horse nudged against Eren's hand softly. "That one there is Steel. He's stubborn, and has a mind of his own, but overall friendly", the trainer stated.

"Could I maybe ride this one?", Eren asked. "We'll have to see, let's continue", the trainer said.

Mikasa gently petted the gray horse, before they continued. "Now, wait here for a moment while I get all of you on the schedule", the trainer told them.

"I can't do this...I can't!", Armin panicked. "Armin, get a hold of yourself", Eren said softly.

"But...but...", Armin froze then, feeling something nudge his shoulder. They had their backs to the fence. Armin looked, his eyes wide in horror.

A large Palomino stallion was nudging him with his nose. "N-No..! Stay away!", Armin covered his head with his futon.

The Palomino gently nuzzled it off of Armin. "Hey...wait...he-hey! That tickles!", Armin was starting to smile a bit, as the gentle giant continued nuzzling him.

"See? What did we tell you, Armin?", Eren grinned, as Mikasa glanced at the field, seeming distracted.

"O-Okay...maybe this one is nice", Armin admitted, as he gently petted the horse's face.

"Eren...look", Mikasa said, her eyes focused. Eren blinked, and followed her gaze. "What is it, Mika?", he asked.

Out in the field, a large pinto horse was laying down, and licking her newborn foal.

The foal shook its head, having the same colors as its mother. "Whoa, look at that...!", Eren said, in awe.

"What are the chances of us coming on the same day as this?", Armin added, relaxing more. Mikasa watched intently, as the mare continued to lick her foal clean.

Mikasa's eyes softened a bit..thinking about her own mother. "Mikasa? You okay?", Eren asked worriedly, seeing that look in her eyes.

"Yes...I am", Mikasa assured him. For once...she was. She smiled softly, watching. 'I'm happy for you, little one. You have your mother right there with you...', she thought, as she watched.

"Oh look at that! You kids came on a good day!", the trainer smiled, seeing as she came back over. "Shouldn't you maybe send a vet over?", asked Armin.

"We like to wait an hour for them to bond, as long as things look good. But we still keep a close eye", the trainer replied.

"Now then, let's get to your horses", the trainer said.

When they arrived at the stables, they were all able to choose their horses.

Mikasa chose a black stallion named Midnight, while Eren got to ride Steel. Armin chose Walnut, the gentle palomino he was petting eariler.

"Okay, now you just put your foot in the stirrup", the trainers showed each of the students. Eren placed his foot on, and as he went to lift himself up, he clumsily fell off.

Steel gave him a look like 'Really?'

"Seriously?! Why is this hard?", Eren complained. "Don't worry, Eren. Most can't get it the first time", the trainer assured him.

Mikasa placed her foot in, and then easily lifted herself up. She swung her leg over, and was on in no time.

She gently petted her horse's black coat and mane. "Very good, Mikasa!", the trainer praised.

Armin was next. He very slowly put his foot in the stirrup. He gulped, nervously, his heart pounding.

Walnut looked at him softly. This horse's eyes were kind. Armin took a deep breath, and lifted himself on.

Once he was on, he was a bit tense. "Very good, Armin! See, it's not so scary", his trainer told him. Armin exhaled, as he gently petted Walnut's coat.

He then slowly relaxed. Eventually, Eren managed to get on his horse as well.

Out of them all, Mikasa mastered stirring first. Armin also grew good really fast. Eren was also getting the hang of it.

After a few hours of training, they were all given a chance to show off their new skills in the training field.

"Okay, Eren you're next!", the trainer said. Eren held onto the reins, as Steel trotted across the field in a circle.

"Very nice, Eren!", the trainer said.

"Next is Armin!", she called. Armin came riding in, at a slower pace, but still did well. Next, was Mikasa.

Mikasa's horse was cantering, but she had complete control over him. "Whoa, look at Mikasa go!", Armin cried.

Eren grinned. "Nice job, Mika!", he cheered. Mikasa blushed, smiling. Her red scarf blew from the breeze, along with her hair as Midnight continued to canter in the circle.

The teacher smiled watched, and got pictures of all the students riding for the parents.

Eren and Mikasa rode alongside each other, as Armin slowed to a walking pace, still a bit nervous.

"Armin, you're doing great", Mikasa smiled softly. "R-Really?", asked Armin. "You bet! You got over your fear so fast. We're proud of you, Armin", Eren grinned.

Armin's eyes lit up, smiling.

"Come on, I'll race you guys!", Eren grinned. Steel picked up speed, and so did Midnight.

"I'm good, Walnut isn't really a runner, as much as he is an eater", Armin smiled, as Walnut ate some oats.

Eren and Mikasa raced neck and neck, their horses picking up speed. "Hey! No racing, trainees!", the trainer yelled.

Mikasa pulled at her reins, her horse stopping with ease. Eren went to pull at his, but was a bit too hard, causing Steel to skid to a stop.

"Crap..!", the force threw Eren right off. "Eren!", Mikasa cried worriedly, but luckily Eren landed in a soft pile of hay.

Steel snorted, as Mikasa easily dismounted Midnight, hurrying over. "Eren, you okay?!", asked Armin, staying where he was.

"Eren!", Mikasa pulled him out of the hay bail. Eren spat hay from his mouth, some hay in his hair. "I'm good!", he grinned.

Mikasa sighed in relief. "Ugh, crazy kid", the trainer also sighed in relief.

After taking their horses back to the stables, they had a late lunch. Eren, Mikasa and Armin sat the the picnic table with their classmates.

"Mikasa, you were amazing! You're a born natural!", Eren said. Mikasa blushed, looking down. "You were really good yourself, Eren", she said.

"You both were awesome", Armin added. "But you were too, Armin", Eren grinned, as Mikasa drank some lemonade.

Armin looked down, smiling softly. "Now...I'm so glad grandfather made me come", he admitted.

"Mom is most likely gonna go nuts over these pictures", Eren added. He froze then, looking at Mikasa. "Mikasa...", he began, an apologetic look on his face. Mikasa blinked.

"Oh, it's fine Eren. Don't worry", she assured him. She then smiled softly, looking up at the blue sky.

"I know...my parents are proud of me...", she spoke in a soft voice. Eren looked at her worried, but he gave a small smile, and gently squeezed her hand.


	8. Growing Up

**Author's Note: Okay, last chapter of the Junior High Arc! I'll be uploading chapter 5 to the High School arc VERY soon! Please review, thanks!**

It was a cold winter afternoon. There was snow on the streets, and the trees were dormant. People shoveled their driveways, while children built snowmen.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin were walking home from school. Mikasa had her scarf on, and they all had their winter clothes on.

They were 14 years old. High school would be starting for them next year. It was hard to believe so long had passed already.

"It's freezing!", Armin shivered, hating the cold. "Mom is making us hot chocolate, you want to stop by and have some?", Eren offered.

They all her cell phones now, so Eren's mom had called him ahead letting him know of this. Mikasa's wallpaper on her phone was of herself and Eren.

Armin's was of the famous cat Lil Bub, and Eren's wallpaper was from the Assassin's Creed video game.

"No thanks, I need to get home and under my futon!", Armin shivered. Mikasa had been quiet the entire walk home.

Eren noticed it too. "Mikasa? You okay?", he asked. Mikasa didn't hear him at first, looking down.

"Mikasa!", Eren raised his voice. Armin blinked, looking worried. Mikasa looked up then.

"Sorry Eren...I spaced out", she simply said, her voice quiet. "Again...Mika, what's wrong? Something's obviously on your mind", Eren asked.

"It's nothing, Eren", Mikasa answered, pulling her scarf over her mouth. Eren frowned, worried.

This wasn't like Mikasa at all. Anytime she was upset, she always wanted to talk to Eren about it. "Maybe it's...girl problems", Armin whispered to Eren.

"Girl problems?", Eren blinked. "Well..Mikasa doesn't have any girlfriends to talk too. Maybe this is something she needs to discuss with your mom", Armin explained quietly.

Mikasa didn't hear the boys talking. She remained deep in thought, a worried look in her eyes.

After parting ways with Armin, Eren and Mikasa arrived home. "We're home", Eren said.

"Welcome home you two, there's hot chocolate in the kitchen", Carla greeted them. Eren and Mikasa removed their coats, and went into the kitchen.

By evening, before dinner Eren was doing his homework. Mikasa had finished hers already, so she was helping Carla with the laundry.

"It's going to be frigid tonight, be sure you and Eren dress warm for bed", Carla said, as she folded the laundry.

Mikasa looked down, very quiet. Carla caught this, her eyes worried. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? You've been very quiet lately", she asked.

Mikasa glanced up a bit. She then exhaled. "I haven't...gotten my first period yet", she then said. Carla blinked.

She remembered Eren and Mikasa's class recently went into health study, plus Akane had already explained the basic idea of periods and pregnancy to Mikasa before she died.

So it made sense Mikasa knew what a period was...but it was her worry that concerned Carla.

"Some girls get it late, sweetie. You don't have to worry", Carla gave a comforting smile, as she knelt down at Mikasa's eye level. Mikasa was sitting on the laundry basket.

"But...I'm 14, Carla...is there something wrong with me?", Mikasa asked, worriedly. Carla's eyes softened.

"You've been through severe trauma early in your life, honey. So it makes perfect sense you won't get your period at the average age. But you're not too late on it. Some girls don't get it until your age", Carla told her softly.

Mikasa didn't answer, a worried look in her eyes. "Carla...is it true? When a girl gets her period, it means she can...have children one day?", she asked.

Carla blinked, a bit surprised by the question. "Yes...that's true, sweetie. Why do you ask?", Carla asked.

Mikasa's dark eyes seemed to wander somewhere else for a moment.

She then placed her hand over her stomach. "It's just...after losing my parents I...", Mikasa suddenly trembled.

Carla gently sat by her, rubbing her back. "Breathe, Mikasa. It's okay...", she soothed, knowing it was still difficult for Mikasa to speak about her parents.

Mikasa took a few deep breaths, placing her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"I just...when I'm an adult, like you...I want to be a mom. I...want to be like you, and...my mom when I grow up. I don't want...any children I have to go through...what I did...", Mikasa explained shakily.

Carla smiled softly. "It's a bit early to be thinking about children, sweetie. But I understand. Tell you what...if you don't get it soon, we could talk to Grisha and see why it's late", Carla assured her.

Mikasa gave a small nod. "Thank you, Carla", she said. That evening, Mikasa was helping Carla prepare dinner.

She was spending a lot more time with Carla, the two even bonding closer in a mother daughter relationship.

Eren came downstairs, groaning. "Eren, did you get your homework done?", asked Mikasa, as she set the table.

"My brain hurts too much, I'll finish it tomorrow", Eren grumbled, sinking into the chair.

Not long after dinner (chicken with mashed potatoes and some vegetables) was ready, Grisha returned home from work.

"I'm home", he said, brushing snow off his coat. "Welcome home dear", Carla smiled. Grisha took off his coat, and came into the kitchen filling his plate.

"Long day?", asked Carla, while Eren stuffed his face, ignoring his vegetables.

"No longer than any other day", Grisha assured his wife, as he pecked her cheek, and sat at the table.

"Eren, eat your vegetables", Mikasa scolded him, Eren groaned, annoyed.

"Kids, how was school?", Grisha asked. "Oh, it was fi-", Eren was cut off, as Mikasa suddenly shoved broccoli into his mouth.

Eren whined miserably, and quickly took a huge drink of milk to wash down the taste. "Mikasa, whhhyyyy?!", he whined.

Grisha chuckled a bit at the two. "Dear listen...I was thinking, if you could give Mikasa a check up tomorrow?", Carla asked then.

Grisha blinked. "Mikasa, do you feel ill?", he asked worriedly. Mikasa paused, she shook her head, while Eren looked confused.

Carla knew how busy her husband's work was, being the head doctor of the hospital. So dinner was the only time she could bring it up.

"It's not that she's sick, Grisha. It's just she's worried about her...", Carla gave her husband a look, hoping he'd catch on.

Grisha took a moment to understand, but then he remembered Mikasa's age. "Oh...OH! You mean she hasn't...yet?", he asked.

Carla shook her head worriedly.

"I'm worried...if I'll ever get it", Mikasa admitted then, her voice quiet.

"Get what?", asked Eren, eating. He looked completely lost, like his family were suddenly speaking a different language.

"Well you were through a lot in your life already, Mikasa. So it makes sense you'd get it too early or too late", Grisha admitted.

"Get what?!", Eren growled, getting irritated with this. He was also worried, was Mikasa sick?

"Eren, you paid attention in your recent health class, right...?", Carla asked. "He fell asleep", Mikasa said simply.

Carla and Grisha exchanged nervous looks. "What's with this weird talk? Mika, are you sick?", asked Eren worriedly.

Mikasa looked away. "No, I'm not...", she said. "Then why do you have to see my dad tomorrow?", Eren pressed worriedly.

"It's nothing to worry about, Eren", Mikasa said, her tone firmer. "Like, hell it's not! Mikasa, come on! Talk to me!", Eren continued.

Mikasa's fist clenched. She suddenly stood up. "May I be excused?", she asked, sharply. "Yes sweetie", Carla said, understand.

"Hey, Mikasa! What the hell did I say?!", he asked, as Mikasa hurried upstairs. Now that they were 14, Mikasa was able to be in a different room from Eren.

Now it was more a matter of she couldn't be away from him more than a few hours. But that showed how far her recover has come.

"Eren, leave her be", Grisha said firmly.

Eren glared. "She can't still be mad about two years ago...", he said, suddenly looking worried. "No, son. Listen we'll explain it to you tomorrow", Grisha promised.

By the following day, Eren and Mikasa still had to go to school. Mikasa's appointment wasn't until late afternoon, it was the only spot Grisha could fit in.

It was lunch time. Mikasa was very quiet most of the day. She barely touched her food even. Eren and Armin watched her, sitting a few feet away. They were in the courtyard.

Although they had to sit on benches since the ground was frozen and covered in snow.

"I don't get it, Armin! Now my whole family's acting weird!", Eren sighed. Armin blinked. "Eren, you fell asleep in health class, didn't you?", he remembered.

"Yeah, so?", asked Eren. "Oh boy...that explains it. Eren, Mikasa is 14", Armin stated. "No shit, Armin", Eren frowned.

He often swore when his parents weren't around. Mikasa blamed it on all the mature video games he played.

"My point is, Mikasa's maturing. She's...becoming a woman", Armin continued. "We're all growing up, why is it different for Mikasa?", Eren asked, still not getting it.

Armin sighed. "Let me think how to explain this...Eren, do you know where babies come from?", Armin asked then.

Eren starred at his friend, and turned white. "What the hell kind of question is that, Armin?!", Eren yelled, turning red.

"Look, do you want to know what's wrong with Mikasa or not?!", Armin shot back, also looking embarrassed.

Eren looked down. "Yes..okay, fine...continue", he said. Mikasa was sitting several feet away, and was deep in thought so she didn't hear them talking.

"Well...the thing is when most girls reach 11 to 13 years of age, they get something called a period...it occurs every month", Armin began.

Eren starred blankly. "Like class period?", he asked. Armin facepalmed...his friend was so dense.

"No...nothing like that. Basically when a girl gets this, it means she can have children one day. And well...Mikasa's already 14 and she hasn't gotten it yet", Armin explained.

Eren blinked, slowly getting it. "You mean...she's upset because she thinks she can't have children someday?", Eren asked, looking over at her, worried.

"Yeah...", Armin sighed in relief that Eren didn't ask anymore questions about it. While it was true Armin was mature for his age, he really didn't want to go into the graphic details of a woman's period. Especially with Eren.

He'd let his parents scar him for life with that lesson.

"Then...why is she avoiding me, Armin? Wouldn't something like this make Mikasa want to talk?", Eren asked then.

"Well...you see...um...", Armin started nervously, when suddenly he felt his futon lift off of him. Even though they were older, Armin still wore his futon during winter.

"Hey!", Armin yelled, shivering, and they saw it was the group of bullies. "I don't believe it! Arlet still brings his blanky to school!", one sneered, amused.

"Come on, just give it back", Armin said, trying to reason with them. But Eren glared.

"Don't you jerks have a hobby?!", he yelled, clenching his fists. Mikasa blinked, looking over, hearing Eren's yelling.

She stood up, to see the scene. "Yeah, and its a pretty fun one", one of the bullies chuckled, as they tossed Armin's futon around.

"Give it back!", Armin cried, reaching for it. But the bully suddenly pushed Armin to the ground. Eren glared, about to attack, when suddenly Mikasa sprinted over.

She glared, and her fist slammed into the bully's face. He dropped the futon, blood coming out of his mouth, as he hit the snowy ground.

"How many times do we have to go through this?", she growled. The other three bullies glared, and attacked. Eren and Mikasa began to fight them off.

Eren punched one, although right after the bully threw Eren, while Mikasa kicked the other.

The last bully sprinted at Mikasa. Mikasa glared, ready to take him, when suddenly she got a sharp pain in her abdomen.

Mikasa froze, her whole body tensed as she suddenly gritted her teeth painfully, clutching her belly. The bully was inches away now, his fist raised.

"MIKASA!", Eren saw this, he sprinted over and got in between them. Mikasa, who had fallen on her knees at this point from the sharp pain, looked to see what happened.

Her eyes grew wide in horror then, seeing the bully had hit Eren's arm. There was a loud snapping sound...like a bone breaking.

"EREN!", Mikasa screamed, her heart sinking.

Eren gritted his teeth painfully. He even yelled out in pain, as he hit the snowy ground beside Mikasa.

"Not so tough now!", the bully grinned, when he suddenly felt a stone hit the back of his head. "Ow! What the...?!", he looked to see Armin had thrown it.

"You wanted me in the first place, right?! Well come get me!", Armin growled. "You little brat...", the bullies chased Armin.

"A-Armin..!", Eren yelled worriedly. "It's okay! I'll keep them busy!", Armin yelled back, running.

After the bullies and Armin vanished, Eren was still gritting his teeth painfully, clutching his arm, leaning against the tree.

"Eren!", cried Mikasa fearfully. "D-Don't worry..I'm fine...Mikasa, what happened? Y-You looked like you were in pain...did they hurt you?", Eren asked her.

Mikasa looked down, she shook her head. "I'm calling your mom", she said, getting her phone out.

"It's not a big deal...", Eren said stubbornly, although he winced, and even yelled out in pain when he tried to get up.

"It IS a big deal! Eren, I think it's broken!", Mikasa cried urgently, as she began to dial Carla's number.

When Carla picked them up, they hurried to the hospital. Mikasa was holding Eren's hand through the X Rays.

"Luckily it's not a severe fracture, he won't need surgery", Grisha sighed in relief. Mikasa also exhaled. "Thank goodness..", Carla cried.

"How long until it heals, dad?", asked Eren. "Keep it in a cast, and stay on pain medications, and it should only take a few weeks", Grisha replied.

"Sorry Mika...you can't have your appointment today because of me", Eren looked down softly. Mikasa's eyes softened.

"Eren, don't apologize!", she cried worriedly. "I sorta of get what's going on. Kind of...Armin said you were worried you might not be able to have kids someday", Eren said.

Mikasa paled a bit, but she nodded. "Something like that", she said. Carla and Grisha watched the two. They decided they'd explain it properly to Eren once they got home.

Once at home, Eren was stuck in bed, his arm in a cast. His parents had just got done explaining it all to him.

While he was scarred for life, at the same time he felt worried for Mikasa.

"So your parents finally explained it?", Armin asked that night. Eren and him were on the phone. Mikasa had gone to bed early.

She felt exhausted by the time they got home, like she couldn't even keep her eyes opened.

"Yeah...pretty much. I need to talk to Mikasa tomorrow when she wakes up...", Eren replied worriedly.

"Hey...are you okay, Armin?", Eren added then. "Yeah, I gave them the slip", Armin assured his friend.

Mikasa slept in her bedroom. Now that she was older, she sometimes slept in her own room instead of with Eren.

Tonight it was because she wanted Eren to rest, since he was injured. And she knew he wouldn't with her there. He'd just worry about her.

Mikasa was in a sound sleep, for once not plagued with vivid nightmares. But her deep sleep was interrupted.

She groaned, getting that same sharp pain again in her abdomen. Her eyes opened, as she actually sweated a bit from the pain.

She sat up, gritting her teeth as she clutched her stomach. It felt like tight barbed wire knots were tied inside her stomach.

She clutched a handful of bedsheets from the pain, breathing heavily. She then blinked, feeling wetness between her legs.

Mikasa froze then, turning her lamp on, to see her white sheets were stained with blood.

At first, she felt frightened, trying to control her breathing. But then she realized it. Mikasa got out of bed, and hurried down the hall to Eren's parents room.

Grisha and Carla were still awake in bed. Mikasa knocked softly. "Come in", Carla said, reading a book. Grisha was falling asleep.

"Carla...", Mikasa opened the door, trembling just a little. Carla's eyes turned to worry. Mikasa was pale, and she looked a bit shaky.

"Sweetie? What is it?", Carla got out of bed, hurrying over.

"I...I think I got my period...", Mikasa answered simply, looking a mix of scared, but also relieved.

"Oh! Really, sweetie? Okay, come on...", Carla walked Mikasa into the bathroom.

"Oh, yes! You got it all right, honey", Carla confirmed, seeing all the blood. "Is it normal for the bleeding to be this heavy...?", asked Mikasa a bit worriedly.

"Yes...especially since you got it late", Carla assured her.

After helping her clean up the blood, and after Mikasa got a shower and a pad on, Carla changed her sheets, helping her back into bed.

"So...this means I can have children one day?", Mikasa asked. Carla smiled warmly.

"Yes it certainly does, sweetheart. You don't need to worry about that anymore", Carla assured her. Mikasa gave a relieved smile, nodding.

Carla gently stroked Mikasa's short black hair, and kissed her forehead.

By the next morning, Eren woke to the blinding sunlight through his window. He groaned, his arm still very sore as he sat up.

His bedroom door opened then. Mikasa entered, carrying a tray in with breakfast on it. Eren blinked.

"Mikasa? Shouldn't you be in school?", he asked. "You're hurt, Eren. I want to take care of you", Mikasa said, in a matter of fact tone.

She set the tray on his nightstand. She looked down. "It's my fault that you got hurt after all..", she said sadly.

"Hey...hey, don't...it's not your fault Mikasa", Eren reached out, and gently took her hand.

"I'd rather it happened to me than you", he added, seriously. Mikasa gently squeezed his hand back. "How's your arm?", she asked.

"It's sore, but it'll heal", Eren assured her. Mikasa sat beside him, and very gently touched his cast.

She had a worried look in her eyes. "Listen, I'll be fine, Mika. You shouldn't be skipping school for me", Eren assured her.

"I can't go to school, Eren...", Mikasa started. Eren blinked, noticing her change of tone.

"I...well..I started...", Mikasa stated. Eren blinked blankly, not getting it. "My period, Eren", Mikasa said.

Eren suddenly turned white as a ghost. "Oh...OH! That...really? Already? I mean...uh...yea...", he scratched his head awkwardly.

He glanced at her. 'How the hell can she have such a straight face?!', he wondered. The talk his parents gave him was still fresh in his mind.

"Eren...this means...one day I can have children", Mikasa pointed out. Eren sweat dropped...he had to say something. The fact Mikasa was comfortable enough to talk about this with him was amazing.

"Um...I..I'm happy for you Mikasa...that sounded right...right?", he asked nervously. Mikasa smiled. "Thank you Eren", she said looking down.

Eren sighed in relief, as he started to eat breakfast.

 **Author's Note: That wraps it up for the Junior High Arc! Everyone hurry over to the High School arc, which will be longer than this arc. I'll be updating it shortly!**


End file.
